


The Dirt Retold

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: In this retelling of the 2019 Netflix film The Dirt, Nikki Sixx is a girl.I only own my original characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Cast**

Alexa Swinton as Francine Feranna, age 8

Kathryn Morris as Deana Richards

Malina Weissman as Francine Feranna, age 15

Marie Avgeropoulos as Nikki Sixx

Colson Baker as Tommy Lee

Joe Chrest as David Lee Thomas Bass

Elena Evangelo as Vassiliki “Voula” Papadimitriou

Courtney Dietz as Athena Bass

Kabby Borders as Tommy's girlfriend

Carol Ann Scruggs as Dottie

Peter Jaymes Jr. as Rick

Iwan Rheon as Mick Mars

Daniel Webber as Vince Neil

Katherine Neff as Lovey

Pete Davidson as Tom Zutaut

Christian Gehring as David Lee Roth

David Costabile as Doc McGhee

Alexanne Wagner as Tom Zutaut's girlfriend

Erin Ownbey as excited partygoer

Aaron Jay Rome as Kayla's boyfriend

Alyssa Marie Stilwell as Kayla

Brittany Furlan as biker girl

Tony Cavalero as Ozzy Osbourne

Leven Rambin as Sharise Ruddell

Jordan Lane Price as Roxy

Dianna Agron as Valerie

Max Milner as Nicholas “Razzle” Dingley

Rebekah Graf as Heather Locklear

Anthony Vincent Valbiro as John Corabi

Michael Hodson as Rodney Feranna

Richard Madden as William “Will” Lockwood

Sebastian Stan as Henry Lockwood

Anne Hathaway as Ruth Lockwood

Daniel Sharman as Anthony “Tony” Smith

Melissa Benoist as Cheryl Smith

Jake McDorman as Robert “Rob” Miller

Emmy Rossum as Nancy Miller

* * *

**Author’s note**

**This story contains scenes of child abuse, self harm, violence against women, drug use, and drunk driving. Reader discretion is advised.**

**The events that occur in this story are either utterly fictitious or based on the 2019 Netflix film The Dirt.**

**Unlike the real Nikki Sixx, the female version of Nikki Sixx only gets married to one person and only has one child. Her husband and child are original characters.**

**Because I changed Nikki's gender, I had to change the lyrics of On with the Show. You will have to imagine those are the actual lyrics.**

**Unlike the real Nikki Sixx and the version of Nikki Sixx we see in the movie The Dirt, the female version of Nikki is bisexual and only has one tattoo. On her right shoulder, she has a tattoo of a red rose with 4 green leaves. The size of the tattoo is 2 inches by 3 inches.**

**Because I changed Nikki's gender, I had to change a line in Kickstart My Heart. Instead of singing "okay, boys, let's rock the house," Vince sings "okay, everybody, let's rock the house!" You will have to imagine that's the actual line.**

**Richard Madden is Scottish, but the character he plays is American, so you will have to imagine him with an American accent when you’re reading this story.**

**Daniel Sharman is** **English, but the character he plays is American, so you will have to imagine him with an American accent when you’re reading this story.**

**Seattle, Washington**

* * *

**1967**

Francine Carla Feranna stood in front of the sink, brushing her teeth.

Francine had fair skin and green eyes. Her straight brown hair was parted in the middle and reached her chin.

An overweight middle-aged man wearing nothing but tighty-whities walked into the bathroom.

“Up and down. I told you to brush up and down. Piece of shit!” He slapped Francine in the face and walked out of the bathroom.

Francine fell to the floor and held her cheek.

Francine’s mother, Deana Richards, stood outside the door, smoking a cigarette. Her eyes were bloodshot, a clear sign that she was drunk.

Francine looked at Deana. “Mom?”

**1973**

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_Life is the same_

_And it always will be_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

Francine was listening to Solid Gold Easy Action by T. Rex while playing the bass she stole.

“Turn it down, Franny!” Deana yelled from the living room.

Francine put her middle finger in the air and turned the radio up.

_Easy as picking foxes from a tree_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_But I can’t get no satisfaction_

_All I want is easy action_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

Deana walked into Francine’s room and turned the radio off.

Deana noticed the bass in Francine’s hands.

“What’s that?” Deana asked.

Francine set the bass down next to her bed.

“What does it look like?” Francine asked.

Francine’s straight brown hair was parted in the middle and reached her shoulders.

A man walked into the room. “She probably stole it.”

“Who the fuck is this guy?” Francine asked.

“You think I don't know where you got all this shit?!” Deanna yelled, grabbing an album and throwing it on the floor.

“So, you noticed something I did for once!” Francine yelled.

“Don't talk to your mother like that, you little shit.” The man told Francine.

“Seriously? Who the fuck are you? You know what? I don't care. There’s gonna be another one of you tomorrow.” Francine said.

“You wanna know who this is? He's another man in my life that you're gonna drive anyway, just like you did your fucking father!” Deana yelled.

“I was two years old, you bitch! He left you!” Francine yelled.

Deana caressed Francine’s cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Then how come he never tried to call you, Franny?”

Francine threw her bass at the wall, causing it to break.

“Fuck you! Get the fuck outta here!” Francine yelled.

Francine pushed Deana and her boyfriend out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Deana pounded on the door.

“Open the fucking door, Franny!” Deana yelled.

Francine threw her bookshelf on the floor.

“God damn it!” Deana yelled.

Francine lifted her mattress and pulled out a switchblade.

“You little shit! Open the fucking door!” Deana yelled.

Francine extended the switchblade and opened the door.

Deana gasped.

Francine cut her arm open.

“No! No, baby! No! No! What are you doing, baby?!” Deana cried.

Francine called the police and claimed Deana attacked her with a knife. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at Deana’s apartment.

Deana was talking to a police officer. “Of course I didn't hurt her.”

Deana looked at Francine. “Franny, will you please tell her what happened?”

Francine didn’t say anything.

“I gave birth to her.” Deana told the police officer.

“Calm down.” The police officer told Deana.

“I am calm. She is my daughter.” Deana told the police officer.

Deana looked at Francine. “Franny.”

Another police officer approached Francine.

“Francine, you need to be honest about what happened.” Deana told Francine.

“So, you're sticking to your story? She attacked you with a knife?” The other police officer asked Francine.

“No,” Deana mouthed.

“Yep.” Francine said.

Deana shook her head.

“Here's what's gonna happen, Francine.” The other police officer sat down. “If we take her away, the state is gonna put you in a juvenile home until you're eighteen. Is that what you want?”

Francine stared at Deana.

Later, Francine sat on the couch, hanging her head.

“It’s not my fault!” Deana yelled.

“I'm gonna give you a moment with your daughter. Behave yourself.” One of the police officers told Deana.

Deana’s hands were cuffed behind her back. She moved closer to Francine. “Why are you doing this? I'm your mother!”

Francine’s eyes were full of anger. “Are you fucking kidding me? I wanted a mom, but you only care about yourself and all of your stupid boyfriends.”

“Listen to me, Franny.”

“No, you listen to me, okay? I'm not gonna see you. I'm not gonna answer to you. You're just gonna leave me alone, Deana.” Francine walked away from Deana.

“Franny…”

Francine turned around.

“Fine. Do what you want.”

Francine ended up on the streets of Hollywood. She was broke and starving, and she had no one to trust, so she made the mistake that many unwanted children make.

She went chasing ghosts.

**1978**

Francine was at a payphone. A half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s was in front of her.

“Hello?” A man asked.

“Is this Frank Feranna?” Francine asked.

Francine was tall and slender. Her straight brown hair was parted in the middle and reached her chest. A small piece of hair under her left ear was braided. She was wearing an unbuttoned light blue denim jacket, a white t-shirt, light blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, a light amount of pale pink eyeshadow, and pale pink lipstick.

“Who's this?” The man asked.

“Oh, hi, Mr. Feranna. This is your daughter, Francine. No, my mother is Deana.”

“Daughter? I don't know who you are. Don't call here again.” The man hung up.

That was the last time Francine spoke to her father.

And the last time she used his name.

Francine approached the county clerk and placed a driver’s license and a name change form in front of her.

“Nikki Sixx?” The clerk chuckled.

Francine nodded.

“Okay.” The clerk said.

The file read November 7, 1980.

Nikki looked at the clerk as she put the card in her jacket pocket.

Nikki stared at the card and lit it on fire.

Nikki threw the card in the ashtray and stepped away from the desk.

**Covina, California**

**1981**

Tommy was sitting on his bed and spinning his drumsticks between his fingers.

Pictures of Tommy and his family were scattered around his room.

Tommy’s father knocked on the door.

“Yeah,” Tommy called out.

David walked in. “Hey.”

Tommy smiled. “Hey.”

“Who's on tonight?” David asked.

“Those dudes.” Tommy used a drumstick to point at the London poster on his wall. “They've been selling out weekends at the Starwood, which is, like, huge.”

“Pretty rad, man.”

Tommy chuckled. “Good try, Pop.”

“Your mom made dinner. You coming down?” David asked.

“I'm already late to pick up my girl.”

“You have a new girlfriend?” David asked.

Tommy got out of bed. He smiled and slapped David’s shoulder. “Yeah, but I think I’m in love this time for real.”

Tommy looked in the mirror, smiling as he touched his long curly brown hair. He stuck his tongue out and raised the pinky and index fingers on his right hand while holding the middle and ring fingers down with his thumb. “Ahh!”

Tommy's mother was downstairs, serving dinner.

“Thanks, Mom,” Tommy’s sister said.

“You’re welcome,” Voula said.

Tommy smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, sweetie." David kissed Voula.

Tommy looked at David and Voula in disgust. “God! Get a room, guys.”

“Eat. You're too skinny.” Voula told Tommy.

Athena put her fork in her mouth. “Yeah, chicken legs!”

“You’ve got ‘em too.” Tommy said.

Athena saw that Tommy was wearing her leopard print pants.

“Oh, my God! Those are my pants. Mom!” Athena yelled.

Tommy struck a pose. “But…They look so much better on me!”

Tommy pointed at his parents. “Later, creators!”

Tommy left the house.

“Mom! You should have told him to take them off!” Athena yelled.

**Whisky a Go Go**

Nikki was saying something to the singer that the crowd couldn’t quite hear over the instruments, and then the singer was biting back, and the music crashed to a halt as the singer punched Nikki. Nikki returned the punch. The crowd was jeering, amped up and excited. Tommy surged forward to the dance floor, like he was hoping to get blood on him, but it didn’t take long for the guitarist and the drummer to break the singer and Nikki apart.

The gig didn’t go on much longer after that.

Anger rushed through Nikki’s veins, red-hot anger that only intensified when she caught an accidental glimpse of her reflection in the diner window. She sighed, swiping her right hand below her nose and wiping away the blood. She pulled the door open, grabbed a newspaper, and made her way to a booth near the back.

A few teenagers were scattered around. They’d probably come here after the show had ended. Probably watched her get punched.

One of the waitresses, Dottie, walked up to Nikki.

“What can I get you, Nikki?” She asked.

Nikki came in here a lot. Dottie had become fond of her. She felt an almost maternal affection for her.

Nikki ordered a burger, fries, and a glass of root beer.

Dottie wrote in her notepad and then walked into the kitchen.

Nikki started flipping through the newspaper, completely uninterested until she got to a section with a bunch of advertisements. Her eyes lit up as she scanned through the listings. She pulled out a red pen and circled a few names.

Dottie came back with a burger, fries, and a glass of root beer.

Dottie walked away.

Nikki returned her attention to the newspaper. She crossed out a few names.

Nikki drank her root beer and ate her burger and fries.

Tommy and his girlfriend walked out of the Whisky a Go Go.

"Ahh, that rocked!” Tommy yelled. “It was way better than last time!”

“Did they fight each other on stage last time?” Tommy’s girlfriend asked.

Tommy smiled. “That was the rad part!”

Tommy wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder, and they walked down the Sunset Strip.

Tommy and his girlfriend walked into the diner.

“Two, please.” Tommy told the waitress standing by the door.

She smiled and led Tommy and his girlfriend to a booth.

Tommy saw Nikki. His eyes widened.

“Dude!” Tommy tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder. “Dude!”

Tommy leaned across the table. “Don’t look.”

Tommy looked over his shoulder. "Wait."

Tommy looked at his girlfriend. “Okay, look now.”

His girlfriend looked at Nikki.

Tommy pretended to look down at the menu. “But don’t make it look like you’re looking.”

His girlfriend looked at him.

“Oh, fuck! That's Nikki Fucking Sixx!” Tommy yelled. He looked over his shoulder again. “Should I go talk to her?”

“Yeah, I-I guess,” his girlfriend stammered.

“Be right back.” Tommy got up and walked toward Nikki.

Tommy tapped Nikki on the shoulder. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

“Hey, that was badass, dude! The show, n-not the nose, but…Nose was pretty badass too.” Tommy was grinning from ear-to-ear, contrasting with the frown Nikki was wearing.

“The singer was an asshole,” Nikki grumbled.

Nikki’s straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a dark blue t-shirt with horizontal black stripes, black denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist. A black leather cuff bracelet with silver studs was on her left wrist.

Nikki’s hair was inspired by Debbie Harry.

“I know! I saw! Hey, fuck him, though! He deserved it.” Tommy said.

Nikki nodded in agreement before returning her attention to the newspaper.

That wasn't stopping Tommy. He opened his mouth, desperate to keep the conversation going.

“I’ve got your poster on my bedroom wall.”

Nikki gave Tommy a stern look.

Tommy grimaced at the words that had just left his mouth, his eyes shut as he shook his head. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Take the fucking poster down, man,” Nikki grumbled. “London’s over.”

Tommy took a seat across from Nikki.

Groaning, Tommy's girlfriend put her arms on the table and buried her head in them.

Dottie walked up to Nikki and Tommy.

“Anything else I can get you?” Dottie asked.

“Could I get a Jack and Coke?” Nikki asked.

Dottie wrote in her notepad.

“And for you, hon?” She asked Tommy.

Tommy smiled. “Blueberry pancakes, please.”

Dottie wrote in her notepad and then walked into the kitchen.

“My new band is gonna be something nobody’s ever fuckin’ seen before.” Nikki told Tommy, circling an advertisement.

Tommy pulled out a drumstick and used it to point to an advertisement. “That dude looks pretty cool.”

Knitting her eyebrows, Nikki leaned back in her seat and asked, “Do you carry those with you everywhere?”

“Yeah.” Tommy spun the drumstick between his fingers.

Nikki was impressed. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

Tommy stopped spinning the drumstick.

“High school marching band.” Tommy’s cheeks burned red with embarrassment. “Hey, but I rock too!”

Dottie came back with a glass of Coca-Cola, a small bottle of Jack Daniel’s, and a plate of blueberry pancakes.

Nikki smiled. “Thank you, Dottie.”

“Only for you.” Dottie said.

Dottie walked away.

Nikki opened the bottle of Jack Daniel's and swung it back.

Tommy looked at Nikki in awe. "Whoa."

**Nikki’s apartment**

Nikki was sitting on the living room couch.

Nikki started writing a song.

_Franny died just the other night_

_Some say it was suicide_

_But we know how the story goes._

It wasn’t suicide. It was murder. Nikki Sixx killed Francine Feranna.

Nikki found herself thinking of Seattle. Before she was sent to the juvenile home, she had to look after herself. Deana was too busy getting drunk and fucking her boyfriends to look after her daughter.

Nikki thought back to when she arrived in Los Angeles. She was living on the streets and picking fights with a lot of people.

Nikki wrote another line.

_With her six-string knife_

_And her streetwise pride_

_The girl was a woman before her time._

Nikki wrote another line. It was about an imaginary boy. She called him Johnny.

_And he knew_

_All their dreams would come true_

_But you see, Franny was fast_

_She was too fast to know_

_She wouldn't go slow_

_Until her lethal dose_

_And he knows_

_She’ll finally come too close_

_Well, on with the show_

_Going on with the show_

_Come on, baby_

_No, no, no_

_Oh, my, my, my_

_My, my, my!_

_Well, on with the show_

_Going on with the show_

_Come on, baby_

_No, no, no_

_Oh, my, my, my_

_My, my, my!_

_She was bad_

_She was never good_

_But one thing that she understood_

_And he knew_

_All those lies would come true_

_The time has come_

_And she’s paid her dues_

_Johnny finally got the news_

_He always knew_

_This day would come soon_

_She was stopped on a dime_

_With a switchblade knife_

_Some damn punk went and took Franny's life_

_And he knew_

_He'd have to pull through_

_Broken down_

_With her broken dreams_

_With a wink of an eye_

_Said, "Johnny, listen to me. You must go on with the show."_

Nikki finished writing.

_Well, on with the show_

_Going on with the show_

_Come on, baby_

_No, no, no_

_Oh, my, my, my!_

_Well, on with the show_

_Going on with the show_

_Come on, baby_

_No, no, no_

_Oh, my, my, my_

_My, my, my_

_Oh, baby!_

Nikki called the song On with the Show.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki, Tommy, and an overweight blond-haired guy were in Nikki’s apartment.

Nikki was playing her bass. Tommy was playing his drums. The blond-haired guy was playing his guitar.

The blond-haired guy was named Rick.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Nikki yelled.

Nikki, Tommy, and Rick stopped playing.

“That's not what I showed you, man.” Nikki told Rick.

“Yeah, I know, but it's not like anything I've played before.” Rick said. 

“That's the fucking point, man.” Nikki said.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a white t-shirt with horizontal black stripes, black denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A silver chain belt was around her waist.

“Let’s take a break.” Nikki told Tommy and Rick.

“Well, I could…” Rick trailed off.

Nikki set her bass aside.

“Tommy, outside.” Nikki told Tommy.

Rick looked at Tommy. “Tommy.”

Tommy smiled at Rick. “It's all good, man.”

Tommy followed Nikki outside.

Nikki and Tommy stood on the balcony, smoking cigarettes.

“I’m just not feeling it, man.” Nikki said.

Tommy looked at her.

“I can't put my…” Nikki trailed off.

Nikki pulled her cigarette out of her mouth.

“He’s a rhythm guy, dude. We’ll sound better when we find a lead.” Tommy said.

Nikki put out her cigarette by dropping it and stepping on it.

A car pulled up in the driveway, blasting rock music as it skidded to a stop.

Mick got out of the car.

“Holy shit.” Nikki said.

Tommy chuckled as he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. “Check this dude out.”

Mick was struggling to get a box out of his car.

“Fuck.” Tommy said.

Tommy put out his cigarette by dropping it and stepping on it.

“Whoa, dude. You got it?” Tommy asked as he ran down the stairs.

“Yep.” Mick said.

Mick grabbed one end of the box. Tommy grabbed the other end.

“Here for the audition?" Tommy asked.

“Yep.” Mick said.

Smiling, Tommy introduced himself. “Well, I’m Tommy.”

“Mick Mars.”

“I’m the drummer.” Tommy said.

“Scrawny for a drummer.” Mick said.

"I used to be in Suite 19, so..." Tommy trailed off.

“Shitty band.” Mick said.

Tommy was offended. “Hey, man. Did you ever even see us play?”

“Suite 19?” Mick asked.

Tommy nodded. “Yeah."

Mick and Tommy started walking up the stairs.

“Don't need to. Band with a shitty name, ten times out of ten, shitty band.” Mick said.

Mick and Tommy reached the top of the stairs.

Nikki was drinking a bottle of beer.

Mick nodded at Nikki. “Hey.”

“Hey, man.” Nikki greeted.

Mick and Tommy walked past Nikki.

"What the fuck do you know?” Tommy grumbled.

“Been in a lot of bands with shitty names.” Mick said.

Nikki walked into the apartment.

Mick set up his equipment.

Nikki showed Mick how to play Live Wire.

“So, you think you got it?” Nikki asked.

“Let’s just fucking play it.” Mick snapped.

Nikki, Tommy, Rick, and Mick played Live Wire. In the middle of the song, Mick burst into a loud solo, catching Rick off guard.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!” Rick yelled.

They stopped playing.

“Hey, you mind turning it down a little bit, old timer? I can't hear myself. Jesus.” Rick complained.

Mick turned to Nikki and muttered, “Fuckin’ hippie ain't gonna make it.”

“So tell him.” Nikki said.

Mick approached Rick. “Listen to me. There's only room for one guitar player in this band, and that's me, so why don't you pack up your toys and go home?”

Rick scoffed. “Okay, I was here first, all right? Tommy, tell him.”

Tommy pretended to drop his drumstick.

“Nikki? Come on!” Rick begged.

Nikki shrugged.

“Really? You're gonna listen to this old dude over me? Then fuck you guys, man!” Rick spoke in a high-pitched voice.

Rick unplugged his guitar.

“And your shitty fucking band!” Rick left the apartment in tears, slamming the door behind him.

“So, how old are you, Mick?” Tommy asked.

“Fuck you, you fucking teenager.” Mick snapped.

“What did I say?” Tommy asked.

After practice, Nikki went into the kitchen. She came back with three bottles of beer. She gave two to Tommy and Mick.

“Yeah, you’re God damn right I’m old,” Mick grunted as he sat in an armchair. “Old enough to know better than to waste my time fucking around with a bunch of rug monkeys. I'm paying child support and sleeping on park benches, so I need to know you're not pulling dick here, ‘cause I'm looking to go the distance. And if that's not you guys, let's not waste the fucking time.”

Nikki laughed. “I fucking love this weird little guy.”

“He’s real, dude.” Tommy high-fived Nikki.

Tommy tried to high-five Mick.

Mick glared at Tommy.

Tommy put his hand down. “Sorry.”

Tommy sat down on the couch and opened his beer bottle.

“So...Someone mind telling me who does the singing in this band?” Mick asked as he opened his beer bottle.

Nikki sat down next to Tommy and opened her beer bottle. “What we need is a dude that looks like David Lee Roth with a vibe like fuckin' Bowie, and I'm not about to settle for some regular-looking, normal-sounding asshole.”

“So, we're looking for a skinny blond fucker with moves.” Mick said.

Tommy’s eyebrows knitted, and his beer bottle stopped halfway to his lips. “Wait. I think I know our guy, dudes.”

The next day, Nikki, Tommy, and Mick arrived at a huge contemporary mansion, complete with shiny electric gates. Once they were in the backyard, they heard someone singing My Kind of Lover by Billy Squier and saw people drinking, dancing, and swimming in the pool.

_“I wanna set you reelin'_

_I wanna make you feel the way that I do.”_

Nikki grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel’s out of someone’s hand and took a swig.

Nikki, Tommy, and Mick walked closer to the pool, getting a few looks.

They stuck out like a sore thumb.

They finally arrived at the pool. Vince was onstage, swinging his hips to the beat of the music.

“A fucking cover band?” Mick grumbled.

“Yeah, but I'm telling you, I went to high school with this dude.” Tommy said.

_“And oh, I’ve been thinkin' about you for so long_

_And I don't wanna lose ya_

_You're my kind of lover_

_My kind of lover_

_My kind of lover!”_

Tommy pointed at Vince. “Okay, that is exactly who we need.”

Nikki walked over to the bar. Mick and Tommy followed her.

Tommy grabbed a bottle of beer.

Mick grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and took a swig.

"His voice ain't bad." Mick said.

Nikki leaned against the table. “I don't care if he can sing or not. Look what he’s doing to those girls.”

A bunch of girls were in front of the stage, trying to touch Vince.

Tommy saw Nikki look at a girl’s butt. “Nikki, are you…Are you gay?”

“No. I’m bisexual.” Nikki said.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing a black t-shirt that stopped a few inches above her belly button and showed off the lower part of her flat stomach, light blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist.

_“You're my kind of lover!”_

Tommy cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, “Yeah, Vinnie!”

_“My kind of lover_

_My kind of lover!”_

The instruments faded out. The crowd cheered.

“Thank you! We're Rockandi!” Vince yelled.

“Shitty name.” Mick said.

“He’s fucking perfect, man.” Tommy said.

“He's pretty good. Got moves.” Mick said.

Vince walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer. Lovey came up to him.

Lovey’s face was inches away from Vince’s. “They say you're gonna be a rock star.”

“Oh, yeah?” Vince asked.

“Is it true?” Lovey asked.

“What the fuck do you think?” Vince asked cockily.

Tommy walked up to Vince and slapped him on the back. “Would you get a load of this blond-haired bitch?”

Vince turned around and smiled. “Tommy! Damn.”

“Come here, fucker!” Tommy pulled Vince into a hug.

“Good to see you, man,” Vince said.

“I'm in a band now.” Tommy said.

Tommy pointed at Nikki and Mick. “With those guys over there.”

Nikki took a sip of her Jack Daniel’s.

Mick took a sip of his Jack Daniel’s.

“Dude, we watched you kill it today. You’ve gotta come jam with us.” Tommy said.

“Come on, I've got something going on. I can't.” Vince said.

“Oh, fuck that, man. Listen to this.” Tommy handed Vince a cassette tape. “My number’s on the front. Call us.”

“All right. Later.” Vince said.

“See you soon.” Tommy said.

Tommy walked away.

Vince and Lovey kissed.

Tommy came up to Nikki and Mick. “I think he's in.”

“What did you wanna be when you grew up?” Lovey asked.

“Not a fucking electrician...Getting pissed on all day, I'll tell you that much.” Vince said.

“I think it's important for us to, like, say what we want in life, you know? It's like...If you say it enough, it just kinda happens. Like the universe is listening. Come on, try it. Say what you really want more than anything.” Lovey said.

“What I really want more than anything?” Vince asked.

“More than anything.” Lovey said.

“A fucking blowjob. You think the universe can make that happen?” Vince asked.

The next day, a car pulled up in Nikki’s driveway, blasting rock music as it skidded to a stop.

Lovey got out of the driver's side. Vince got out of the passenger's side.

Nikki opened the door.

Lovey walked through the door.

“Hey.” Nikki greeted.

Lovey walked past Nikki. She removed her sunglasses and eyed the apartment.

Vince walked through the door.

Nikki held her hand out to Vince. “Hey. I’m Nikki.”

Vince shook Nikki’s hand. “What’s up? I’m Vince.”

"Hey! What's up, Vince?!" Tommy yelled.

“All right!” Vince yelled.

Tommy and Vince high-fived.

Nikki introduced Vince to Mick. “This is Mick Mars.”

Mick nodded at Vince.

Vince smiled. "What's up, man?"

“Listen to the tape?” Nikki asked.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing a black tank top, light blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A silver chain belt was around her waist.

“Yeah.” Vince said.

Nikki handed Vince a piece of paper with lyrics on it. “And we got you some lyrics. This is Live Wire.”

Vince nodded. “Yeah, I like this one.”

Lovey gave Nikki, Tommy, and Mick dirty looks.

Lovey’s gaze returned to Vince.

Vince walked up to Lovey. "What's up, babe?"

Lovey’s eyes shifted to Nikki, Tommy, and Mick. “I’m just trying to make sure these people are good enough to play with you, baby.”

Mick started to play Live Wire. Nikki and Tommy joined in. Lovey sat down on the couch.

Vince looked at the paper in his hand as he sang.

_“Plug me in_

_I’m alive tonight_

_Out on the streets again_

_Turn me on_

_I’m too hot to stop_

_Something you’ll never forget.”_

Lovey shook her head and stood up.

_“Take my fist_

_Break down walls_

_I’m on top tonight.”_

“This isn’t right! Stop!” Lovey yelled, waving her arms.

“All right, stop.” Nikki held her hand up.

Nikki, Tommy, and Mick stopped playing.

Nikki turned to Lovey.

“Sorry, what?” Nikki snapped.

“This music’s way too heavy, baby.” Lovey told Vince.

Tommy snickered.

Nikki gave Lovey a look.

“Thank you,” Nikki said dryly.

Mick gestured to Vince. “Why don’t we just tune it down a whole step so he can…”

“Let’s play it faster too.” Tommy said, staring Lovey down as she sat on the couch.

Nikki pointed at the paper in Vince’s hand.

“If you really stretch out the chorus...” Nikki trailed off.

“Uh-huh,” Vince said.

“And punch the top, man." Nikki said.

Vince nodded. "Okay."

"Hit this note right here.” Nikki said.

Nikki pointed at Lovey. “And muzzle that.”

"Hey, fuck you, bitch!" Lovey yelled, standing up. "She doesn't tell me what to do, so go…”

Before Lovey could say “fuck yourself,” Mick started playing his guitar.

Nikki played her bass. Tommy played his drums.

Lovey sat down on the couch.

Vince started singing. 

_“Plug me in_

_I'm alive tonight_

_Out on the streets again_

_Turn me on_

_I'm too hot to stop_

_Something you'll never forget_

_Take my fist_

_Break down walls_

_I'm on top tonight_

_No, no_

_You'd better turn me loose_

_You'd better set me free_

_'Cause I'm hot, young, runnin' free_

_A little bit better than I used to be_

_'Cause I'm alive!”_

Nikki and Mick nodded along with the music.

_“A live wire_

_'Cause I'm alive_

_I'm a live wire_

_'Cause I'm alive_

_A live wire_

_'Cause I'm alive_

_I'm a live wire!”_

Lovey’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit.”

Later that day, Lovey left, and Nikki ordered a pizza.

The pizza arrived.

Nikki sat in an armchair.

Mick sat on the couch. Vince sat next to him.

Tommy was running around the apartment, using a bottle of hairspray and a lighter to kill cockroaches. “All right, you fucking roach, it's time for extinction! Ahahaha! Burn, fuckers!”

Tommy sat in an armchair.

“So, here's my theory, okay?” Nikki grabbed a bottle of beer. “If we wanna knock people on their asses, then we've gotta give them a show. The punks, they're doing the minimalist thing, so let's take it in the exact opposite direction."

Tommy, Mick, and Vince nodded in agreement.

"I'm talking a stadium show in the clubs, man. Like, costumes and lights and…" Nikki trailed off.

"Pyro!" Tommy held the bottle of hairspray in the air and set it on fire. "Flames and shit!"

“Exactly.” Nikki said.

“Explosions!” Tommy yelled.

“Exactly! Look, it's a fucking war out there, and the only way we win is by showing these kids something they’ve never seen before.” Nikki said.

“So, what do we call this thing?” Vince asked.

“Where is it? Here.” Nikki grabbed a notebook full of song lyrics and Satanic drawings. “You know, it's all about being, like, fucking larger than life.”

Nikki showed Tommy, Mick, and Vince a sheet of paper with a pentagram and the word “XMASS” on it.

“XMASS?” Vince asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah.” Nikki said.

“On a scale of one to ten, that gets a 1.9.” Mick said.

Tommy chuckled.

“It's a play on Christmas. You can use all the Christ imagery and shit. It'll piss people off and make people think, you know? It…It's got shock value.” Nikki said.

“Yeah. I'm shocked by how much it blows.” Mick said.

Tommy and Vince laughed.

Nikki let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her notebook. “All right then, assholes, you give it a shot, but fucking make it big!”

Nikki handed pens and pieces of paper to Tommy, Mick, and Vince.

Tommy giggled as he scribbled on his paper.

“What have you got, Tommy?” Nikki asked.

Tommy showed a drawing of a penis and the words “The Fourskins.”

Nikki and Vince laughed. Mick shook his head.

“The Fourskins? Really, Tommy?” Nikki asked.

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, 'cause we're gonna fuck the audience in the face every night, dude."

Nikki chuckled. “Yeah, but can you see that shit on the marquee above the Forum?”

“Okay, you're right. I'm out.” Tommy tossed his pen and paper aside.

Mick started writing.

“Come on, Mick. You've gotta do better than that.” Nikki said.

Mick showed Nikki, Tommy, and Vince the words “Motley Crew.”

“I've been waiting a long time for this day.” Mick said.

“All right.” Nikki grabbed the pen Mick was using and made some changes.

Nikki showed Tommy, Mick, and Vince the words “Mötley Crüe”.

Tommy grinned. “That's sick, dude!”


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki, Tommy, and Mick were backstage.

Tommy was spinning his drumsticks between his fingers.

Mick was tuning his guitar.

Nikki painted a stripe across each of her cheeks with black eyeliner.

Tommy grinned. “Yeah! That’s gnarly, dude!”

Nikki smiled and extended the pinky and index fingers on her right hand while holding the middle and ring fingers down with her thumb.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing a black choker, a red tank top that laced up in the front, black leather pants, and knee-length red leather boots with high heels. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist.

Vince walked through the door. He was wearing a white tank top with vertical black stripes and white leather pants. A red bandana was around his neck.

“Man, my girlfriend spent, like, 800 bucks on these leather pants.” Vince crouched down in order to stretch the pants.

Nikki picked up a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and took a sip.

"You like 'em?" Vince asked.

“They’re cool, bro.” Tommy said.

“You say everything’s cool, drummer.” Mick said.

Nikki handed the bottle to Vince.

“Thanks,” Vince said.

Vince took a sip.

“You think there's gonna be anybody out there tonight?” Vince asked.

“We put up enough fliers. I hope so.” Nikki said.

Nikki taped the setlist to the nearby amp and grabbed her bass.

Vince ran onto the stage.

The crowd was silent.

“All right!” Vince yelled.

Tommy tapped on the cymbals.

“We’re Mötley Crüe!” Vince yelled.

Tommy tapped on a cymbal. Nikki heard a clang behind her and turned to see the cymbal on the floor.

“Fuck,” Tommy muttered as he picked the cymbal up.

The crowd laughed.

Nikki looked at Tommy and sighed. “Come on.”

That was when the heckling began.

“Booooo!”

“Sorry,” Tommy said as he reattached the cymbal.

“Get off the stage!” 

“You suck!”

“Come on, everybody! Let's rock this hole!” Vince yelled.

Nikki, Tommy, and Mick played the opening of Take Me to the Top. Vince started dancing.

“Booooo!”

"Who's the chick singer?” A man with long hair and a beard asked, earning some laughs.

Vince stopped dancing.

“Fuck you, asshole!” Vince yelled at the bearded man.

The bearded man put his middle finger in the air and spat on Vince’s pants.

Vince lunged at the bearded man. He punched Vince in the face, causing him to fall on the floor.

Nikki swung her bass like a baseball bat and hit the bearded man on the head.

Nikki jumped onto another heckler.

“Dude, hey!” Tommy yelled, leaving his drum set and swan diving onto two more hecklers.

A man had Nikki in a headlock.

Vince got up and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. He smashed the bottle on the man’s head, making him let go of Nikki.

Tommy tackled a man and started punching him in the face.

A man came toward Mick. Mick kicked him in the face.

Mick started playing his guitar as the bouncer pulled Tommy off of the man he was punching.

“Chill the fuck out,” the bouncer said as he separated them.

Vince, Nikki, and Tommy caught their breath and returned to the stage as the bouncer escorted the hecklers out of the Starwood.

“Fuck yeah! Mötley Crüe! Whoo!” A guy in the back yelled.

He started clapping. The other people in the audience joined in.

The clapping turned into cheers as the audience raced toward the stage.

Vince, Nikki, Tommy, and Mick assumed positions.

The cheering got louder.

Nikki, Mick, and Tommy played the opening of Take Me to the Top. Vince started dancing.

Vince started singing.

_"Don't you know, know, know_

_It's a violation_

_I still hear you saying_

_Such a perfect, perfect night_

_No, no, no_

_Fight all temptation_

_Well, in a black-hearted alley fight_

_I'm screaming_

_Take me to the heights tonight_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top!"_

A blonde girl was standing in front of the stage. Her face was inches away from Vince’s.

Lovey made her way to the front of the stage and pulled the girl away from Vince.

_"Too many times_

_Victim accusation_

_No, you don't have to take it like that_

_A sheer, sheer heart attack_

_No, no, no, no realization_

_Well, I never had a way with you_

_But I still hear you saying_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top_

_Take me to the top!"_

Nikki and Mick nodded along with the music.

_"Take me to the top_

_To the top and throw me off_

_Take me to the top_

_To the top and throw me off_

_Take me to the top_

_To the top and throw me off_

_Take me to the top_

_To the top and throw me off_

_Take me to the top_

_To the top and throw me off_

_Take me to the top_

_To the top and throw me off_

_Take me to the top_

_To the top and throw me off_

_Take me to the top_

_To the top and throw me off_

_Take me to the top!"_

The instruments faded out. The crowd cheered.

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince walked off the stage.

Nikki, Tommy, and Mick made their way toward the bar.

Vince walked toward the bathroom. The blonde girl from earlier followed him. They removed their clothes. She hopped up and sat in the sink with her legs apart at waist-level. He stood over the sink and penetrated her while she wrapped her legs around his butt.

Lovey walked through the door.

“What the fuck?! You bitch!” Lovey yelled.

Vince pulled away from the other girl.

Vince looked at Lovey. "Babe..."

Lovey slapped Vince in the face. "Fuck you! Piece of shit!"

Lovey bent down and grabbed Vince's pants. "Motherfucker!"

Lovey stormed out of the bathroom.

Vince ran after Lovey, covering his genitalia with his hands. "Babe!"

Lovey was getting closer to the front of the building. "Motherfucker!"

"Fuck! My pants! Babe!" Vince yelled.

"Fuck you!" Lovey threw Vince's pants in the trash can and left the Starwood.

Vince walked over to Nikki, Tommy, and Mick. “I fucking loved those pants.”

After the gig at the Starwood, Mötley Crüe sold out all over L.A.'s nightclubs.

**The Mötley House**

"How about we repeat that here?" Nikki asked Mick, pointing at some lyrics with her pen.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing a black tank top, light blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A black belt with silver studs was around her waist. Her eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red.

"Yeah, and we do that fucking shit." Mick said, holding his guitar like a gun.

Nikki smiled. "Yeah, I like that."

Nikki and Vince grabbed cans of black spray paint and painted the band's name on a long strip of white cloth. Mick gave them a thumbs-up.

Nikki poured fake blood on a mannequin.

"Holy shit, dudes! Look what I learned to do!" Tommy yelled, poking his head through the window.

Tommy stuck a cigarette in his nose and covered the other nostril, breathing in before blowing smoke at Nikki, Mick, and Vince.

Nikki and Vince chuckled. Mick gave Tommy an annoyed look.

Tommy grinned. "Cool, right?"

People walked down the Sunset Strip, walked up the stairs leading to the Mötley House, and climbed through the window.

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince had just finished performing at the Whisky a Go Go and were throwing a party.

The cops kicked in their door so many times, they had to nail it shut, so everybody used the window.

A couple was kissing on the stairs.

A girl with blonde hair pulled Tommy out of a chair.

“Check this out. You're gonna fucking freak!” Tommy yelled.

Tommy put his face between the blonde girl’s legs.

Nikki tried to prove how punk she was by lighting her left arm on fire.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a long-sleeved white button down shirt with vertical black stripes tucked into black denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A silver chain belt was around her waist. The first two buttons of her shirt were undone, showing a hint of cleavage.

Nikki’s arm was stretched horizontally to the side.

Nikki put the fire out by patting her arm.

A guy with brown hair was outside the bathroom. “Kayla. Hey, open the door.”

Vince and Kayla were in the bathroom. He was standing behind her, trusting forward. Her bare breasts bounced.

“I know you’re in there, Kayla.” Kayla’s boyfriend said. “Come on, open the door.”

Kayla looked at the flyer on the wall and asked, “Is that really you?”

“What the fuck do you think?” Vince asked cockily.

Vince was wearing an unzipped white leather jacket and black leather pants. A red bandana was around his neck. He didn’t have a shirt on.

Mick was sleeping in his bed, legs straight and arms folded across his chest.

A girl with brown hair crawled up to Mick. “Hey, are you in the band?”

Mick opened his eyes. “What band?”

Kayla exited the bathroom.

“What were you doing in there?” Kayla’s boyfriend asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kayla told him.

Tommy pulled away from the blonde girl.

“Holy shit, guys! Here it comes!” Tommy yelled.

The blonde girl screamed as a clear, odourless liquid flew across the room.

**The Rainbow Bar and Grill**

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince were sitting at a table, drinking bottles of beer.

"Don't hold out on me, man." Nikki told Tommy.

"She comes over. I look at her and I'm like 'do you wanna join'? She's like 'I have a boyfriend'." Tommy said.

Tom walked up to Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince and gave them a business card. "Hey, guys. I'm Tom Zutaut. I work for Elektra Records."

"Nice to meet you, bro," Nikki said as she took a sip of her beer.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a red tank top, black denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and red ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist.

"I'd love the opportunity to talk with you if you have a second." Tom said.

"Wanna sit down?" Tommy asked.

Tommy was holding his cigarette with his lower lip and chin.

"That's really cool," Tom said.

"Sit. Do it." Tommy told Tom.

"Thank you," Tom said.

"Scoot over." Tommy told Vince.

Vince made room for Tom.

Tom sat next to Vince.

"I've been seeing what you've been doing in L.A. I think with my help, you could make it big." Tom said.

Tom felt his pants being unzipped and got up.

"What is...Oh, my God!" Tom yelled.

A blonde girl emerged from under the table.

Tom zipped his pants up. Nikki, Tommy, and Vince laughed. Mick smiled.

"No? Not for you?" The groupie asked.

"No, thanks." Tom said.

"You sure?" The groupie asked.

"No, thank you." Tom said.

"Okay." The groupie went under the table.

"Anyway, let's get back to what I was talking about," Tom said as he sat back down. "So, what do you say? Do you want a record deal?"

"Uh..." Nikki grabbed Tommy's head and banged it on the table several times.

Nikki laughed. Tommy laughed and leaned against her.

"Is that a yes?" Tom asked.

"I don't know if we can trust a dude who turns down a free blowjob." Vince said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Nikki said.

"I swear, this isn't a scam. You can even call and be sure." Tom said.

"It's up to you guys." Nikki told Tommy, Mick, and Vince.

Tommy, Mick, and Vince nodded.

"All right, where do we sign?" Nikki asked Tom.

Elektra Records signed Mötley Crüe to a five-album deal. They got a fat cash advance, which meant better drugs and bigger parties. They were rock n' roll royalty. Everybody wanted to party with them.

There was a party going on at the Mötley House.

David Lee Roth was sitting on the couch.

Nikki passed Tommy a cymbal full of cocaine.

"Tommy, vacuum this mess up." Nikki told Tommy.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a long-sleeved white button down shirt with vertical black stripes tucked into black denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A silver chain belt was around her waist. The first two buttons of her shirt were undone, showing a hint of cleavage.

"Yes, ma'am." Tommy said.

Tommy snorted the cocaine and laughed.

"Can I get a fucking line, man?" A guy asked.

Mick shoved him away. "Yeah, right, man. Get the fuck outta here."

He approached David, who was snorting his own cocaine.

"Hey, can I get a line of that?" He asked.

He stumbled and hit the wall, causing a mirror to fall on David.

"Whoa! What the fuck, dude?" Nikki asked.

He stood up. "Chill out. It's cool."

"Cool? That is David Lee Roth. How about you show a little respect or get the fuck out?" Nikki snapped, pointing at the door.

He shoved her. "Make me, bitch."

Doc punched him and held an arm tightly behind his back.

"You guys are gonna need a manager." Doc told Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince.

Doc looked at David. "Hey, Dave."

"What's everybody lookin' at?" David asked.

"Oh, good. You met Doc. He works with James Brown, KISS, you name it." Tom said.

"Fucking hate KISS." Mick said.

"Well, I make them a shitload of money, and I take care of everything they need, which is what I'm gonna do for you." Doc said.

"Oh, yeah? And how are you gonna do that?" Nikki asked.

"Look, I know what I see up there. Anyone can start a band and crap out a song or two, but not many have the vision to go the distance. And you need someone to guide you through the fucking wilderness." Doc said.

"And you're gonna be that someone?" Nikki asked.

"You're God damn right I am." Doc said.

"All right." Nikki said.


	4. Chapter 4

The stage crew was carrying Nikki, Tommy, and Mick's equipment.

Nikki and Tommy were pacing back and forth.

Mick peered through the curtains. The stadium was packed.

“We’re gonna fucking die,” Mick mumbled.

Tom and Doc walked over to Nikki, Tommy, and Mick.

“Everybody, on behalf of Elektra Records, I wanna wish you good luck.” Tom said.

Tom looked around. “Where's Vince?”

"Just saw him in the dressing room getting ready." Doc told Tom.

Tom nodded and smiled before turning to Nikki, Tommy, and Mick.

"This is your first big show. There's 18,000 people out there tonight, so...Please don't fuck this up."

Nikki crossed her arms and rubbed them, breathing anxiously.

"Thanks, Tom,” Doc said sarcastically.

Tom pursed his lips and turned to a member of the stage crew. “Hey, uh, let’s go find Vince. Come on.”

Nikki, Tommy, and Mick watched Tom leave.

“Fuck all that. You guys just do what you do.” Doc told them.

Tommy spun his drumsticks between his fingers. He dropped one.

“Fuck!” Tommy yelled, picking up the fallen drumstick.

Doc chuckled before walking toward the back of the stage.

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” Nikki muttered as she, Tommy, and Mick walked toward the right side of the stage.

“Have you seen my date? She's a brunette. She's wearing a leopard print bikini top." Tom told a member of the stage crew.

He shook his head.

“You've gotta find her, ‘cause if she misses the show, she'll kill me." Tom said.

Tom walked down the hall and knocked on the door of Vince's dressing room.

“Hey, Vince, we’ve got a shitload of babes out here waiting for you!” Tom yelled.

Vince and Tom's girlfriend were in the dressing room. They were naked. He was standing behind her, thrusting forward. He groaned. She gasped.

"I'm coming!" Vince yelled.

Tom walked down the hallways again. He saw his girlfriend coming the back way of the dressing rooms. They walked toward the back of the stage.

Vince ran to the metal stairs, turning around with a grin on his face.

“Vinnie! Come on, man! Let's go!" Nikki yelled.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing a black choker with silver studs on it, a black leather top with spaghetti straps that hit at the waist and had two additional spaghetti straps criss-crossing on her cleavage, black leather pants with silver studs on them, and black knee-length leather boots with high heels and silver studs on the buckles. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist. A stripe had been painted across each of her cheeks with black eyeliner. She had on wrist-length black leather gloves with silver studs and a single finger loop on the middle finger. Black fishnet arm warmers were peeking out from underneath the gloves. She was wearing a red leather arm cuff over the arm warmer on her left arm. She had recently gotten a tattoo of a rose on her right shoulder.

Vince ran up the stairs and laughed as he zipped his pants up.

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” Nikki muttered as she grabbed Vince’s arm. “You do realize we just signed a record deal with his company and that fucking his girlfriend could seriously fuck that up?"

Vince gave Nikki a wicked grin. “Only if he finds out.”

Nikki smiled and pushed Vince toward the curtains.

Tommy turned around and vomited over the railing.

"Seriously, we're gonna die,” Mick mumbled.

"I'm okay." Tommy said, waving his hand.

Tommy took a sip of beer.

"All right, listen up. Come on, gather round, guys." Nikki said, signalling for everyone to huddle up. They put their arms around each other's backs, heads meeting in the middle.

“Look where we are. We’ve got an old man, a kid drummer, a cover band singer, and a fucking runaway. No one would have thought we'd make it here, so fuck them! Win it all or lose it all, we're Mötley Fuckin' Crüe!” Nikki yelled.

Tommy howled.

Nikki high-fived Tommy and yelled, "So let's destroy these motherfuckers!”

“Yeah!" Tommy yelled.

Nikki high-fived Vince and yelled, "Come on!"

The four of them dispersed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, from Los Angeles, Mötley Crüe!” A male voice announced.

Nikki, Tommy, and Mick walked onto the stage and assumed their positions. Sparks erupted in front of them. The crowd cheered, putting their hands in their air and extending their index and pinky fingers while holding their middle and ring fingers down with their thumbs.

Nikki hopped backwards three times while playing the opening of Shout at the Devil. Mick strummed his guitar. Tommy played his drums. Vince ran onto the stage, arms in the air, and was greeted by thunderous applause.

“Title track from our up-and-coming album. We call it Shout at the Devil.” Vince said.

"Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

Leaning into his microphone and bending down low, Vince screamed, “Shout at the Devil!”

Fire flew out of canisters.

Vince threw his microphone stand in the air, waving it around and spinning.

Leaning into his microphone and bending down low, Vince pointed at the audience and started singing.

_“He's the wolf screaming lonely in the night_

_He’s a blood stain on the stage.”_

_Vince stood up and put his hands on his microphone stand._

_“He’s the tear in your eye_

_Been tempted by his lie_

_He’s a knife in the back_

_He’s rage!”_

Nikki nodded along with the music.

“He’s the razor to the knife.”

Vince took a few steps forward while holding his microphone stand out in front of him.

_“Oh, lonely is our lives_

_My head’s spinnin' round and round!”_

Tom, his girlfriend, and Doc were nodding along with the music. Vince pointed at Tom’s girlfriend.

Tommy rhythmically waved his arms in the air before banging on his drums.

Vince put his hands on his microphone stand.

_“But in the seasons of wither_

_We'll stand and deliver_

_Be strong and laugh and...”_

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

A girl shrieked and lifted her shirt, revealing her bare breasts.

_"Shout at the Devil!"_

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

Fire flew out of canisters.

Leaning into his microphone and bending down low, Vince pointed at the audience.

_"He'll be the love in your eyes_

_He'll be the blood between your thighs_

_And then he'll have you cry for more_

_He'll put strength to the test_

_He'll put the thrill back in bed_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before."_

Vince took a few steps forward while holding his microphone stand out in front of him.

_"He'll be the risk in the kiss_

_Might be anger on your lips_

_Might run scared for the door."_

_Vince put his hands on his microphone stand._

_“But in the seasons of wither_

_We'll stand and deliver_

_Be strong and laugh and...”_

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

_"Shout at the Devil!"_

Fire flew out of canisters.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

_"Shout at the Devil!"_

Fire flew out of canisters.

Leaning into his microphone and bending down low, Vince pointed at the audience.

_"He's the wolf screaming lonely in the night_

_He's a blood stain on the stage."_

_Vince stood up and put his hands on his microphone stand._

_"He's the tear in your eye_

_Been tempted by his lie_

_He's the knife in your back_

_He's rage!"_

Vince took a few steps forward while holding his microphone stand out in front of him.

_"He's the razor to the knife_

_Oh, lonely is our lives_

_My head's spinnin' round and round!"_

Tommy rhythmically waved his arms in the air before banging on his drums.

Vince put his hands on his microphone stand.

_"But in the seasons of wither_

_We'll stand and deliver_

_Be strong and laugh and..."_

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

_"Shout at the Devil!"_

Fire flew out of canisters.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

_"Shout at the Devil!"_

Fire flew out of canisters.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

_"Shout at the Devil!"_

Fire flew out of canisters.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

_"Shout at the Devil!"_

Fire flew out of canisters.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

_"Shout at the Devil!"_

Fire flew out of canisters.

"Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

_"Shout at the Devil!"_

Fire flew out of canisters.

"Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout!" Nikki, Mick, and Vince chanted, Vince punching the air with each word.

The instruments faded out. Vince held his microphone stand above his head and spun around. The crowd cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

A woman was on TV.

“Mötley Crüe, no strangers to controversy, are under fire once again for their latest Satanic song, Shout at the Devil. The group brushed off the accusations, claiming it’s shout at the Devil, not with the Devil. Parents, be warned — the group continues to play the song on tour with the Prince of Darkness himself, Ozzy Osbourne.”

A few days later, Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince were hanging around the pool area of their hotel in Clearwater, Florida. Nikki, Tommy, and Vince were sitting in beach chairs, soaking up the sun. Mick was sitting at a table. An umbrella was protecting him from the sun.

A girl in a pink bikini walked past them. Vince looked at her butt.

“How many girls have you fucked so far?” Nikki asked Vince.

“Three.” Vince said.

Nikki took a sip of her margarita. “No, not today. On the tour.”

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. She didn't have makeup on. She was wearing black sunglasses, black flip-flops, a black bikini top with spaghetti straps, and light blue high-waisted denim shorts that reached her mid-thigh. Her rose tattoo was on full display.

Vince laughed. “Oh, man. I lost count after that gang bang in Salt Lake City.”

Nikki leaned back and laughed. “That was fun.”

“What about you, old man?” Vince asked Mick.

“Did you ever stop to think that the slobs who fuck you guys probably fuck every other band that comes through town?” Mick asked.

Nikki, Tommy, and Vince laughed.

Vince nodded. “Yes. Yes, they do.”

“Dude, Vince and I are like pussy brothers with the whole scene.” Tommy said.

Tommy was wearing black sunglasses, black flip-flops, and black swim briefs.

Mick leaned back and rolled his eyes. “I happen to have respect for myself and others, unlike you animals.”

The sound of hands clapping got Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince’s attention. They looked up and saw Ozzy entering the pool area. He was wearing a yellow floral dress and white flip-flops.

“Let's have some fucking fun, huh?”

"Morning, Oz," Nikki said.

Ozzy approached an elderly couple. “Oh, you guys need some drinks, eh? Well, drinks are on me!"

Ozzy mooned the woman. A dollar bill was stuck between his buttocks.

“Go on! Take it!” Ozzy encouraged, wiggling his butt.

“Come on! It's like a piggy bank in there. All right, I'll just leave it there for ya.” Ozzy said, dropping the dollar bill.

The elderly couple looked at Ozzy in disgust and left.

Ozzy approached Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince. “Drinks are on me! Drinks are on me!”

“I’ll take a refill,” Nikki said, holding up her empty glass.

Ozzy flashed Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince.

“Gross!” Tommy yelled.

Ozzy climbed up the empty lifeguard chair.

“I’ve gotta hand it to ya, Oz. All these years, and you're still keeping up with us kids.” Nikki said.

“Keeping up with them? I've fucking lapped ya, mate! Now, come here and have a talk with your Uncle Oz. Come on.” Ozzy waved the band over.

“Now, this is your first real tour, right? I want you to be careful. Have fun, but know when to say when, 'cause a life full of booze, drugs, and unprotected sex is only gonna fuck you up, man. I mean, you take it too far, and you'll go fucking mad!” Ozzy yelled, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Ozzy jumped off of the chair. He would have injured himself if Tommy and Vince hadn’t caught him.

“And give me a straw. I fancy a bump.”

“We’re all out of blow, dude.” Tommy said.

“I said I want a bump!” Ozzy snapped. “Straw, please.”

Tommy handed his straw to Ozzy.

Ozzy stuck the straw in his nose. He bent down and snorted a line of ants. Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince looked at him in disgust.

Ozzy got up.

“You think you're ready for that, man? Do ya? Huh? Do you think you're ready for that?” Ozzy threw the straw at Vince’s chest.

Ozzy urinated on the deck.

Tommy waved at the other guests. “Sorry.”

“Everybody else has a drink.” Ozzy bent down and licked his urine, scaring off the other guests.

Nikki, Mick, and Vince looked at Ozzy in disgust.

“Oh, my God!” Vince yelled.

“Crazy fucker,” Mick muttered.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Nikki muttered.

Tommy grinned at Ozzy. “You're a god, dude.”

Doc was standing on the balcony outside his hotel room, watching Mötley Crüe and Ozzy.

Doc has managed the Scorpions, Bon Jovi, Skid Row, and KISS. He has been dragged through the deepest shit with all kinds of mentally ill people. But he has never been through what Mötley Crüe put him through. They sold over a million albums and were making more money than they'd ever imagined, and they spent it even faster. They weren't like other bands who raised hell because they thought that's what rock stars were supposed to do. Mötley Crüe did stupid things because they were Mötley Crüe.

Tommy and Vince laughed as Nikki lit a firecracker in Mick's hotel room.

The curtain burst into flames.

“Fire in the hole! Nikki, you got a fire!” Vince yelled.

Nikki, Tommy, and Vince ran out of the room.

Mick got out of bed and ran out of the room.

Nikki laughed hysterically as she ran down the hallway, swinging her bass like a baseball bat and breaking lights.

Tommy was running down the hallway in a leopard print G-string. He kicked a cleaning cart, and it hit a wall. An elderly couple stuck their heads out of their hotel room, wondering what the noise was. He ran over and roared at them, making them scream and run back into the room. He threw a beer bottle at a painting and rolled on a carpet before running down another hallway.

Nikki and Vince ran into Doc’s hotel room. Doc was sitting at the desk. He turned around and saw them hiding behind the wall.

Nikki and Vince laughed.

"What did you idiots do now?” Doc asked.

“Holy shit, dudes!” Tommy yelled, running down the hallway. Police officers were chasing him.

Nikki laughed.

"Shh,” Vince whispered, covering Nikki’s mouth with his hand.

Doc walked out of the room and shut the door.

“Go! Where is it?” Vince laughed as Nikki ran to the dresser.

Nikki pulled out bags of cocaine.

Nikki and Vince laughed as they snorted the cocaine.

A valet was putting suitcases in a Mercedes-Benz. A TV fell on the car. He looked up and saw Nikki, Tommy, and Vince standing in front of a window.

“So sorry, man,” Tommy said.

“What happened?” Nikki asked.

“It slipped, man.” Tommy held his hands out in front of him. “Right through.”

“What the fuck?!” The valet yelled.

Nikki, Tommy, and Vince started throwing furniture at the car.

“Shit!” The valet yelled.

“Mötley Crüe, here all week!” Nikki yelled.

“Woohoo!” Vince laughed.

Nikki was in a hotel room with a groupie named Valerie. The door was locked.

Nikki was standing in front of Valerie, kissing her passionately.

Valerie was bisexual.

Valerie was tall and slender. She had fair skin. Her blonde hair was long and teased. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing black high-heeled pumps and a tight-fitting black dress with spaghetti straps and a skirt that reached her mid-thigh.

Valerie left a trail of kisses on the side of Nikki’s neck and rubbed her hands up and down Nikki’s legs. Nikki moaned and took off Valerie’s shoes and dress, leaving her in just her red lingerie.

Valerie straddled Nikki’s body as they laid on top of the bed. She kissed down Nikki’s body, creeping closer to her panties. Nikki flipped them over so that she was on top. The two kissed each other all over as they had sex.

Nikki and Valerie collapsed on the bed next to each other.

Vince was at a strip club. Sharise and another girl were wrestling in mud.

Sharise won the match. Vince cheered.

"Come here." Vince told Sharise.

Sharise walked over to Vince and sat in his lap.

"What's your name?" Vince asked.

"Buy a dance and I'll tell you, rock star." Sharise said.

"You're on." Vince said.

**The Rainbow Bar and Grill**

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince were sitting in a booth, drinking bottles of beer.

Razzle walked up to them. He was holding a bottle of beer. "Mötley Crüe! You all all right?"

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince looked at each other.

Razzle introduced himself. "Oh. Razzle. Hanoi Rocks."

Tommy shook his hand. “What’s up, man?”

“We're touring the States for the first time, mate." Razzle said.

"All right. Sit down. Join us.” Nikki told him.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a red tank top, black denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and red ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist.

Razzle sat beside Vince.

Razzle felt his pants unzip and jumped up. “Fucking hell!”

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince laughed as a blonde girl emerged from under the table.

The girl pulled Razzle back to his seat.

Razzle threw his head back and smiled. "I fucking love America!"

“Ohhh!” Vince and Tommy yelled, grinning and putting their arms in the air.

“I love this guy, man.” Vince said.

“Yeah, boy!” Tommy yelled.

Vince was at the strip club Sharise worked at.

“Sharise.”

Sharise turned around.

Sharise smiled. “Hi! What are you doing here?”

“I told you, you don’t need to work here anymore. You’re my girl.” Vince said.

“I've still gotta pay rent.” Sharise said.

"Not if you move in with me, you don't. Yeah, fucking move in with me." Vince picked Sharise up and spun her around.

Sharise smiled and kissed Vince. “I love you.”

Sharise moved in with Vince. They got married.

Today, Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince would be filming the music video for Looks That Kill.

Nikki was in her dressing room.

Nikki snorted some cocaine.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing a black choker with silver studs on it, a black leather top with spaghetti straps that hit at the waist and had two additional spaghetti straps criss-crossing on her cleavage, black leather pants with silver studs on them, and black knee-length leather boots with high heels and silver studs on the buckles. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist. One inch above her elbow was a black leather cuff with red on the top and on the bottom. She was wearing a thin black headband horizontally over her forehead. A red ribbon and a white ribbon were attached to the left side of the headband and hanging down. She had on wrist-length black leather gloves with silver studs and a single finger loop on the middle finger. Black fishnet arm warmers were peeking out from underneath the gloves. A stripe had been painted across each of her cheeks with black eyeliner. Her rose tattoo was on full display.

Doc knocked on the door.

Nikki opened the door.

“Hey, Sixx. Tommy’s looking for you. He wants to introduce you to his parents.” Doc said.

Nikki walked out of the room.

Tommy was giving his parents a tour of the stage. "Check this out. Pyro coming out of those."

"Oh!" Voula exclaimed.

Tommy grunted and picked up a fake rock. "Fake rocks."

"Pretty cool," David said.

Nikki and Doc arrived at the stage.

Tommy wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulder. "Ooh, Ma, Dad, meet the Sixxter."

Nikki smiled at Voula.

Voula hugged Nikki. Nikki hesitantly returned the hug.

"So nice to finally meet you," Voula said.

David shook Nikki's hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Hey, Nikki, we could fly your family out for the next L.A. gig." Doc said.

Nikki gave Doc a look.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Doc," Nikki said sarcastically.

"Oh, guys, I want you to meet somebody else. Babe, come here." Tommy said.

Roxy walked up to Tommy. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Tommy introduced Roxy to his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Roxy, my fiancée."

Roxy shook Voula’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“We're getting married!” Tommy said excitedly.

Voula looked at Tommy in disbelief.

“What's the rush, Tom? Marriage is a big decision.” David said.

“Exactly. You proposed to Mom the night that you guys met, and she didn't even speak English. That's love, dude. That’s what I've always wanted, and now that's what I've got.” Tommy said.

“So, how did you and Tommy meet?” Voula asked Roxy.

“Well, I was actually hanging out with this other band, but then I met Tommy, and it was...Totally meant to be.” Roxy said.

“Oh, I know this word. Um...Groupie, right? Is that what they call you?” Voula asked.

Tommy looked embarrassed.

Roxy looked coldly at Voula before walking away.

Tommy watched Roxy leave. “Babe...”

“Mom, that's not cool.” Tommy told Voula.

“I don't understand. You say this all the time, like it's the best thing in the world.” Voula said.

Tommy looked at his mother in disgust before walking away.

The director told Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince to take their places.

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince filmed the video. Doc booked Tommy’s parents a flight back to Covina.

Tommy sat across from Nikki on the tour bus.

"Hey, Sixx, I keep..."

Nikki gave Tommy some cocaine.

Tommy snorted the cocaine. “I keep having this vision, right, where my drum set rises up...And then bam! Smoke, lights, and…And the whole thing starts spinning around, and I'm playing drums upside down, and...”

“Um...I should just draw it for you.” Tommy said.

Tommy looked at Roxy. “Hey, Rox, you got a pen? Give me a pen.”

Roxy grabbed a pen from her purse.

“But like a cage or something. I don't know.” Tommy said.

“Your mom's a cunt.” Roxy said.

Tommy turned around.

Tommy was upset. “What? Why would you say that?”

“Because she is. She's a cunt.” Roxy said.

“Quit it. Give me the pen, all right?” Tommy snapped.

“I don't even know why you told them. It's not like she has anything to do with us getting married!” Roxy yelled.

Tommy was annoyed. “Baby, it's sweet, all right? It's tradition.”

Roxy stood up. “Which tradition?! The mandatory meeting of the cunt?!”

Tommy stood up and pointed his finger in Roxy’s face. “Don't call her that again. You hear me?”

As Tommy sat back down, Roxy stabbed him in the shoulder with the pen.

“Here's your pen!” Roxy yelled.

“Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Tommy yelled.

“Fuck you, and fuck your mother!” Roxy yelled.

“That's it! This fucking bitch is out of here! Pull over! Get the fuck off my bus! Get the fuck out!” Tommy shoved Roxy to the front of the bus.

Roxy shoved Tommy backwards. “You are such a spoiled little mama's boy 'cause you wanna crawl back inside her cunt!”

Tommy punched Roxy in the face.

“Jesus Christ!” Nikki yelled.

Roxy looked up, blood coming out of her mouth. Tommy was stunned by what he had done.

“I told you not to say that. Fuck!” Tommy ran to the back of the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Redondo Beach, California**

**December 8, 1984**

There was a party going on at Vince’s mansion.

Nikki was sitting next to Tommy and Tom.

Mick walked over and sat down next to Nikki.

Mick winced. “God damn.”

"You okay there, Mick?" Tommy asked.

“Yeah. My back hurts from carrying this band all tour." Mick said.

Tommy laughed. “Don't you love this guy?”

Vince was talking to a girl with long blonde hair.

“Mick.” Nikki tapped Mick on the shoulder and pointed at the girl.

Nikki rubbed her breasts and spoke in a high-pitched voice. “Hey, are you in the band?”

Mick imitated Vince. “What do you fucking think?"

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Tom laughed.

Sharise walked up to Vince. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She rubbed her stomach.

Tom imitated Vince. “Hey, babe, this is Grace. Have you met my wife, Sharise? Do you wanna have a threesome?"

Nikki and Mick gave Tom a stern look.

"Tom, what the fuck is wrong with you, man? She's fucking pregnant, man. That's fucked up.” Nikki said.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a white tank top, a black leather skirt that reached her mid-thigh, black fishnet tights, and black knee-length leather boots with high heels. A silver chain belt was around her waist.

Tom looked ashamed.

Nikki slapped Tom on the shoulder and laughed. “Nah, I'm just fucking with you. I'm just fucking with you, man."

Nikki pointed at Sharise. “But don't be a fucking dick, okay? Look at her. She’s fucking pregnant.”

Mick laid down. “Don't be a fucking dick, Zutaut.”

“All right. I'm sorry.” Tom said.

Nikki grabbed her glass of champagne and took a sip.

"I need to get some more booze, babe,” Vince said as he and Sharise made their way down the stairs.

Sharise laughed. “We have enough booze. Jeez!"

Vince chuckled and kissed Sharise. "I’ll be right back."

Sharise giggled.

Sharise gasped. “Oh! Babe, feel.”

Sharise grabbed Vince’s hand and put it on her stomach. "The baby's kicking."

Vince put his hands on Sharise’s stomach and smiled when he felt the baby kick.

"Do you feel it?" Sharise smiled as she lifted Vince's head.

Vince smiled and kissed Sharise.

"Hurry back, okay?" Sharise asked.

Vince nodded and kissed Sharise.

Razzle came down the stairs.

“Razz, are you coming?” Vince asked.

“Twice already today, mate.” Razzle said.

Sharise gave Razzle a stern look. Vince snickered.

"Sorry about that, love," Razzle said as Sharise shook her head.

Razzle took off his hat and put it on Sharise's head.

"Or should I say loves?" Razzle asked, tracing a heart on Sharise’s stomach.

“Loves, yeah.” Sharise scoffed, rolling her eyes and giving Razzle a small smile as he walked past her while she adjusted the hat.

Sharise waved at Vince and Razzle as they walked to Vince’s car.

Vince started the engine and drove away.

Tommy was in the yard.

Tommy approached Heather. “Dude!”

“Are you talking to me?” Heather asked.

Tommy grabbed a glass of champagne. “Uh, Tommy.”

“Heather.”

“Oh, I know. I know you from TV.” Tommy said.

“I get that a lot.” Heather said.

“Yeah. The Fall Guy. I love that show.” Tommy said.

“That's not me. The Fall Guy is Heather Thomas. I'm Heather Locklear.” Heather said.

Tommy looked embarrassed.

“I know you from MTV.” Heather said.

“I get that a lot.” Tommy said.

“Whitesnake, right?” Heather asked.

“Fuck. You're mean. And I think I love you.” Tommy said.

Tommy and Heather laughed.

“Yep,” Tommy said.

Vince and Razzle were driving back to Vince’s mansion.

“All right, stop stalling! Who would you rather fuck: Cyndi Lauper or Boy George?" Vince asked.

"How about neither?" Razzle laughed.

"Nah, man, you've gotta pick one. All right, you’ve got a gun to your head. Fuck one or die. Which one is it gonna be?" Vince asked.

Razzle chuckled. “No, you know what? I'm having trouble accepting this premise. Under what circumstances would I find myself in such a situation?"

"It's a mystery, you Cockney fuck.” Vince said.

"It’s a mystery.” Razzle repeated, scoffing.

"You know, some random fucker's trapped the three of you in a room, and he's demanding you fuck one of them.” Vince said.

"What does this mysterious person benefit from my sexual humiliation?" Razzle asked.

Vince snickered. “I don't know man, but you're definitely gonna die if you don't fucking pick.”

“In that case, I think I'm gonna have to go with the Lauper. At least she's got the proper plumbing." Razzle said.

Vince laughed.

"Hey, no, but Georgie boy, he's probably more experienced in the handling of the penis.” Razzle said.

"Yeah,” Vince said.

Vince and Razzle laughed.

Vince swerved into oncoming traffic.

“What the fuck?!” Vince yelled.

Vince’s car collided with another car. He lost consciousness.

Vince woke up. Razzle's head was in his lap.

“Jesus,” Vince mumbled.

“Hey. That was a fucking close one, man.” Razzle laughed.

Razzle's face was covered in blood.

“But...Where are we?” Vince asked.

Razzle looked up. “It's Christmas. Look at all the lights.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, man?” Vince asked.

Vince saw red lights flashing outside his car.

“Oh, yeah. Look at the lights, man. What do you want for Christmas, Raz?”

Vince lifted Razzle’s head and shook it, but he didn't move.

“Wake up, man. Raz, wake up. Hey.”

A police officer approached the car.

“Wake up, man. My buddy fell asleep. Hey! Wake up, man. Oh, my God! Help! Razzle! Come on, man. Wake up!”

Razzle was dead. The people in the other car were both critically injured. Vince was arrested for drunk driving and vehicular manslaughter. He was sentenced to 30 days in jail, but only served 19 on the condition that he stay sober, and paid 2.5 million in restitution. Many people didn't think the consequences were harsh enough.

Vince was Nikki's bandmate, her best friend, her brother. And she didn't call. She didn't visit. She didn't support him in any way whatsoever. Why wasn't she there for him? It was simple. She'd fallen head over heels in love. And she was the sweetest thing Nikki had ever known. She made Nikki feel all the warmth and happiness she never knew as a child. Her name was heroin.

“What’s taking so long? Vince got out of jail, like, three months ago. They should be on tour by now.” Tom said.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? Look at them. They're a fucking mess.” Doc said.

Mick laid on the couch, a half-empty bottle of vodka in his hands. Nikki sat in the armchair next to him, looking blankly at the table. Tommy was banging his head on his cymbals.

“No shit. Look, man, my boss is killing me. We need to get them to finish that record and get back on the road.” Tom said.

“Yeah. I'll get them on tour, but you guys, you think you own them because you own their music, right? Well, then, it's on you and your fucking label if one of those idiots comes back in a body bag.” Doc said.

“Just...Just get them back on the road. All right?” Tom walked away.

Tommy played part of Home Sweet Home on the piano.

Vince arrived at the studio. "Yo."

Tommy looked up from the piano.

Tommy smiled. "What's up, dude?"

Vince sighed. "Hey, man."

Tommy walked over to the couch, jumping over Mick's legs and sitting next to him.

"Hey." Vince greeted, looking at Mick.

An awkward silence descended on the group.

"I've got the lyrics. I made a few adjustments, but I think you'll like 'em.” Nikki handed Vince a piece of paper with lyrics on it.

“Home Sweet Home?” Vince asked.

“It's been too long, buddy. Here. Have a bump with me.” Nikki offered a dish.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a red tank top, black denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and red ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist.

"I just got out of jail.” Vince snapped.

Vince walked over to Nikki. "You're a fucking bitch."

Vince grabbed the straw.

"Wanna show him the melody?" Nikki asked Mick.

Mick strummed his guitar as Vince snorted the white powder.

Vince coughed.

Vince ran to the trash can and vomited.

"What the fuck was that?!" Vince yelled.

Nikki laughed. “That was smack.”

Tommy chuckled. Mick shook his head.

“You guys slip me smack, and I'm the fucking problem?!” Vince kicked the table, making the bottles shake.

“Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm a monster. I killed Razzle, yeah. Could’ve happened to any one of you!” Vince yelled.

Vince walked away.

Mick put sunglasses on.

“Nice job, Nikki,” Mick said sarcastically.

**Van Nuys, California**

Nikki was in her mansion. She was lying in her bed and clutching a pillow to her chest. Tears were streaming down her face.

Deana’s voice came out of the answering machine. “Franny? This is your mom. Look, I know you're busy being a big star and all, but I'd really like to talk to you sometime. Call me back, okay? You must have gotten the selfish gene from your father, 'cause this is very selfish, what you're doing. I miss you. Talk to me. Please? Damn it, Franny!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy pouted. "Okay, do I have to let you go?"

"Baby." Heather smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come here."

Tommy and Heather kissed.

"You have a little..." Heather tried to wipe her lipstick off of Tommy's face.

Tommy stopped her. "No, leave it. It'll remind me of you."

Heather chuckled. "Okay. Just take it off before dinner with Daddy tonight, okay?"

Tommy smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Come here." Heather said.

Tommy and Heather kissed.

Nikki looked annoyed as she walked past them and took a sip of her soda.

"Bye, baby,” Heather said.

"Bye," Tommy said.

Heather left.

Tommy ran over to Nikki.

"Yeah!" Tommy said excitedly.

They headed to the edge of the stage.

"Is that one gonna be a problem?" Nikki asked.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, light blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist.

"What? She's great." Tommy said.

"You're lucky she's hot." Nikki scoffed.

"I know. She's super hot, right?" Tommy asked.

Tommy laid next to Mick. Nikki sat above them.

Tommy sighed happily. "I think I'm in love, Mick."

Vince was sitting below them.

Nikki waved at Vince. "Hey, man."

Vince waved back. "Hey."

Sharise and Skylar walked over to Vince. Sharise was holding Skylar's hand.

"Oh, Skylar, is it time to go already?" Vince smiled and picked Skylar up.

"Say bye to Daddy." Sharise told Skylar.

Vince kissed Skylar on the cheek. Skylar whined. Vince comforted her and kissed her on the cheek repeatedly.

"All right, we're gonna be late. Come on." Sharise told Vince.

Skylar reached for Sharise as Vince cuddled her. "Mommy!"

"Come on, we're leaving," Sharise said sternly.

Vince cuddled Skylar some more. She started to get agitated.

"Mommy!" Skylar whined.

"She wants me. Stop." Sharise told Vince.

Sharise pulled Skylar away from Vince and held her close as she cried. "I know, baby. Bye, Vince."

Vince sighed as Sharise walked away. "Bye, Sharise."

Vince headed to the stage.

Nikki looked annoyed. "Is this bring your fucking girlfriend to work day?"

Tommy laughed.

"Wish I had a girlfriend." Mick said.

Nikki sighed. "I know, Mick. I know."

Doc walked up to them. "Well, at least the album's great."

Vince scoffed. "The album blows, Doc."

"What are you talking about? Smokin' in the Boys' Room is gonna be huge. Come on! Home Sweet Home? Everyone knows that's a hit." Doc said.

"Two decent songs. The rest is pure shit. Believe me, I know. I'm gonna be the only one sober up there every night trying to sell it." Vince said.

"Well, I believe in you guys. Look." Doc rolled up his sleeve, revealing the tattoo he'd gotten to commemorate the album Entertainment or Death.

"You know Nikki changed the title to Theatre of Pain last night, right?" Vince asked.

"Oooof course she did," Doc said dryly.

"Go get some rest, buddy." Doc told Vince.

"Fuck me. Theatre of Pain," Doc muttered as he walked away.

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince were on a private jet.

Tommy was sitting across from Nikki.

Nikki snorted some cocaine.

"Are we gonna rock Denver tonight or what, T-Bone?" Nikki extended her index and pinky fingers while holding her middle and ring fingers down with her thumbs.

"It's Kansas City, dude, but yeah, we're gonna rock." Tommy said.

**5:00 p.m.**

Tommy groaned as he woke up. He was handcuffed to a bed. He couldn't remember a thing.

“Aw, fuck!”

Tommy broke the handcuffs.

**7:30 p.m.**

Tommy was backstage.

“There he is.” Doc said.

Tommy grabbed a bottle of beer and took a sip.

“Hey, Tom!” Tommy greeted.

“Hey. What's up, man?”

Tommy punched Tom in the testicles. Tom groaned and fell down.

**9:30 p.m.**

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince were onstage.

**10:30 p.m.**

Tommy was doing a drum solo in a giant spinning steel cage.

**11:15 p.m.**

The show had ended.

Tommy made his way to a payphone and called Heather. He did his best to sound sober. “Hey, babe.”

"Hi, baby."

"The show was fucking crazy," Tommy said.

"It was?"

"I miss you," Tommy said.

A girl walked up to Tommy and unzipped his pants.

"No." Tommy said.

"Babe?" Heather asked.

"I'm in Massachusetts. Babe, I'm gonna call you right back." Tommy said.

“Wait...”

Tommy hung up.

**1:00 a.m.**

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince were on a private jet. The stewardess gave Nikki and Tommy zombie dust, gave Vince sleeping pills, and gave Mick vodka.

“Thank you,” Vince said.

**4:00 a.m.**

After the plane landed, Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince went to a strip club.

Tommy walked up to Vince, took his money, and walked away. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Hey, Vinnie! Hey, I need to borrow..."

"Hey."

"No. Hey. I'm good for it, man. I'll give it back." Tommy said.

"Come on, man!" Vince yelled.

Tommy vomited on a stripper. She looked at him in disgust.

"I am so sorry!" Tommy yelled.

**6:00 a.m.**

Tommy was back at the hotel. He was shit-faced.

"Hey, your food's ready!"

Tommy knocked on a door and threw food on the wall.

"Fuck."

Tommy threw the TV across the room.

Doc walked in. He looked angry. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't fucking come in here!" Tommy yelled, throwing a lamp in Doc's direction.

"Stop it!" Doc yelled.

"Fuck you, Doc."

Tommy grabbed a beer bottle, smashed it on his head, and screamed manically.

Tommy charged at Doc. They wrestled on the floor.

Doc punched Tommy in the face and handcuffed him to the bed. "Stupid fuck. Good night."

Tommy fell asleep.

**5:00 p.m.**

Tommy groaned as he woke up. He couldn't remember a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

For once, Tommy was going against tradition. Instead of asking someone to be his best man, he had asked Nikki to be his best woman. He had said, "You're my sister, dude. I can't imagine you not being by my side when I marry Heather."

Nikki was lying face down on a bed. A young man was sleeping beside her. He was shirtless. His black boxer shorts were covered by the bedsheet.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. She was wearing a black bra and black panties. Her rose tattoo was on full display. Black makeup was smudged under her eyes, giving her a raccoon-like appearance. Her strawberry red lipstick wasn't on her face anymore. It was on the pillow. Her hair hadn't been brushed, so it was messy.

The man sleeping beside her was tall with fair skin and short, straight blond hair. He was clean-shaven. His body was slender but muscular.

Nikki groaned as she woke up.

Nikki heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, God! Fuck."

"Answer the door, Sixx." Doc ordered.

"All right."

"Fuck you, Sixx. Answer the door." Doc ordered.

Nikki got out of bed and opened the door.

"Clean yourself up. You've got a visitor." Doc told her.

Nikki wiped her makeup off of her face, brushed her hair, had a shower, and got dressed.

Nikki did her makeup, grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's, took a sip, and followed Doc to the hotel lobby.

"Your mother called and asked to come to a show. So, I thought with it being the holidays and all..." Doc trailed off.

Doc and Nikki walked over to Deana.

Deana smiled. "Merry Christmas, Francine."

"That's not my name." Nikki said.

Nikki was wearing a black tank top, light blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A silver chain belt was around her waist. Her eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. Her rose tattoo was on full display.

Deana hugged Nikki. "My baby. Oh, that song. The one about looks that kill. It's about me, isn't it, Franny?"

Nikki stepped away from Deana.

"Franny?"

Nikki pointed the bottle at Deana. "That's not my fucking name!"

Nikki smashed the bottle on the floor and walked away.

Doc chased after Nikki. "Nikki! Nikki, wait up a minute, will ya?!"

Nikki turned around.

Nikki's eyes were full of anger. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"I thought it would help." Doc said.

"I fucking trusted you, but you are not my fucking father, and you are not my fucking friend. You are just another leech with your hands in my pockets who wouldn't be standing there right now unless you were getting something out of it, so just fuck off, Doc. You're fucking fired!" Nikki yelled.

Nikki went to her mansion in Van Nuys. She tied a rubber cord around her bicep and injected heroin into her arm.

It was Tommy and Heather's wedding day.

Tommy looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his bowtie. “She's really gonna marry me, huh?"

Vince was sitting in an armchair, spinning around as a result of his boredom. Mick was sitting in the other armchair.

"This isn't some kind of a sick joke, is it?”

Mick grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a sip.

“Life's a sick joke.” Mick chuckled.

“Hey, what time is it? I think we should get out there. Hey, Nikki, let's hit it. You guys ready? Yo, best woman! Let's go! I’ve got a wife waiting. Come on.”

Nikki was passed out on the couch.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tommy muttered, walking over to Nikki.

Tommy patted Nikki’s cheek. “Hey, Nikki. Wake up, bitch.”

“What the fuck, dude?” Nikki grumbled as she woke up.

“Jesus!” Tommy yelled.

Nikki nonchalantly waved her hand. “I’m good. It's all good.”

“You’re most definitely not all good, dude, but whatever. Just clean...”

Nikki got up and fell on the coffee table.

“Hey! Get your shit together. I don't want Heather to be embarrassed, okay?”

“I'm embarrassing? Cool.” Nikki scoffed.

Nikki grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and took a sip. “Let's go marry your fancy-ass TV lady in this fancy ass-hotel.”

Tommy glared at Nikki. “Hey, are you gonna do this on the happiest day of my life, bitch?”

“The happiest day of your life? Nah, the happiest day of your life was when I let you join my band.” Nikki said.

Nikki was barefoot and wearing a black dress with long sleeves and a floor-length skirt. Her eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red.

Tommy took off his bowtie and walked away from Nikki.

“Should I get someone else to stand up there with me?” Tommy asked.

“Don't look at me, man.” Vince said.

Mick got up. “I’ll do it, drummer.”

“I-I-I've already got the fucking rings. Let's just go.” Nikki said.

Tommy walked out of the room while Nikki struggled to put on her black high-heeled pumps and fell on the coffee table again.

“Shit!” Nikki yelled.

“Big smiles.” The wedding photographer told Tommy, Heather, Nikki, Mick, and Vince.

His camera went off.

Everyone smiled, except for Tommy and Mick. Mick's face was expressionless. Tommy was looking at Nikki with anger in his eyes.

Tommy couldn't believe Nikki was shooting up at his wedding. He thought she couldn't stand to see someone else be happy, so he took it personally. He didn't know that the partying had turned into something else for her. If you've got a big hole in your heart, then you need to fill it with something, and she was filling it with a thousand dollars a day in heroin. She was in a really dark place.

Nikki was at a party.

A drug dealer approached her. “Did I miss the party?”

He pulled out a baggie. “You look like a woman in need of some sweet, sweet Persian.”

“How is that Persian? Is there even still a Persia?” Nikki asked.

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing a black t-shirt, light blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist.

The drug dealer heated up his concoction. “There has to be. It's where all the cats come from.”

“What cats?” Nikki asked.

The drug dealer filled up a syringe. “Persian. The cross-eyed ones, like in Lady and the Tramp. Remember those evil fuckers?”

Nikki grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and took a sip. “They're Siamese cats. You don't know shit about Walt Disney."

“You want some or not?”

Nikki rolled up her sleeve. “Yeah, but you...You do it.”

The drug dealer cleared his throat. “God damn.”

He placed one end of a rubber cord on Nikki's arm. “Squeezing.”

Nikki tied the other end of the cord around her bicep as he injected the heroin into her arm.

“Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.”

Nikki collapsed.

After the drug dealer packed up his equipment, he turned around and saw Nikki's lifeless body.

The drug dealer patted Nikki’s cheek. “Nikki? Hey. Nikki. Hey. You okay?”

“What the fuck did you give her?” A guy asked.

The drug dealer looked at him. “Fuck, dude.”

The guy looked scared. “Nikki.”

“Oh, shit!” The drug dealer yelled.

“Somebody, call an ambulance! Wake up! Fuck! Wake the fuck up! Party's over!” The guy yelled.

**Vince’s mansion**

A woman was on TV.

“It's a sad night for rock n' roll. We've just received unconfirmed reports that Mötley Crüe bassist Nikki Sixx has died in Hollywood this evening of an apparent drug overdose.”

Vince was sitting on the couch. His eyes filled up with tears.

“What the fuck?” Vince asked.

“We'll continue to bring you details on this developing story.”

"What the fuck?" Vince asked.

Skylar walked up to Vince. “Daddy, are you okay?”

Vince sniffled. “Yeah, baby, I'm fine. Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Skylar said.

“Let’s get you back to bed. Come on.” Vince picked Skylar up and carried her to her room.

Paramedics rushed a lifeless Nikki to the hospital.

“I can't bring her back, man,” the first paramedic said.

The second paramedic checked Nikki's pulse. “Fuck. Fuck! All right. Time of death...”

“Nah, nah, nah. This is Nikki Fucking Sixx, man. She’s not about to die in my ambulance!” The first paramedic yelled.

He quickly took off Nikki's shirt. A black bra was underneath it. He plunged an adrenaline syringe into her chest. “Come on.”

The second paramedic checked Nikki’s pulse. “I've got nothing.”

“Come on. Fuck!” The first paramedic grabbed another adrenaline syringe and plunged it into Nikki's chest.

Nikki got up and gasped. She looked at the syringes, then she looked at the second paramedic. “Ow!”

“Yo!” The first paramedic high-fived the second paramedic.

“All right!” The second paramedic yelled.

Nikki grabbed her shirt and put it back on.

Nikki went to her mansion and recorded a new message on her answering machine. “Hey, it's Nikki. I'm not home, ‘cause I'm dead.”

Nikki locked herself in her closet.

Nikki couldn't face that she was one of the luckiest people on the planet. She had so many reasons to live. She didn't need the drugs. Fuck the drugs. She was done with the drugs, she was done with being unhappy, and she was done with letting everyone down. It was time to get clean.

That was what she told herself...Right before she shot up again.

Nikki woke up with a syringe in her left arm. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror before removing the syringe.

Nikki had hit rock bottom, so she did the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

She reached out and asked for help.

She called the band, and they agreed to get clean with her.

Mötley Crüe was going to rehab.


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince were in rehab for a year. There was a lot of crying and apologizing. It was a drag, but at least it got them back in the studio.

While they were in rehab, Nikki wrote a song about her fatal overdose called Kickstart My Heart and lost interest in Satanism. She threw out her used syringes and her notebook full of song lyrics and Satanic drawings. She hired an interior designer to redecorate the inside of her mansion in Van Nuys.

Nikki told the woman she hired to get rid of everything but the Mötley Crüe records she’d gotten framed, the antique chandeliers, the red velvet hangings, and the hardwood floors.

The black walls, gothic furniture, and gargoyles were replaced by white walls, modern furniture, and red artificial roses in white ceramic pots.

**June 31, 1989**

Vince was in the recording booth. Nikki, Tommy, and Mick were listening to him sing Same Ol’ Situation.

_“She's got an alligator bag_

_Top hat to match_

_Dressed in black on black.”_

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered. "So rad, dude. So fucking rad. It's like nothing we’ve ever recorded before."

“I mean, I've been on something every day since I was, like, 11 years old. I didn't use to be able to feel anything, but now I can feel everything. Like, that is just painful.” Nikki stopped the music and turned on the microphone.

“Hey, Vinnie,” Nikki said. “Let’s go again, buddy. Just wasn't your best, okay?”

Nikki's straight black hair reached her shoulders and was in choppy layers. Her bangs were parted to the right side and covered her eye slightly. Her green eyes were smoked out with black makeup, and her lips were strawberry red. She was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, light blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots with high heels. A black leather belt with silver studs was around her waist.

“I'm just tired of singing the same thing ten times in a row when it was fucking fine the first time.” Vince said.

“Vince, this album is gonna be great, so let's just hang in there, buddy.” Nikki said.

"Now you're sober, you're a perfectionist too. Is that it?" Vince sassed.

Nikki leaned back in her chair. "Yep."

"Roll the God damn tape.” Vince demanded.

Tommy pressed the play button.

“He’ll get it, dude. He’ll get it.” Tommy told Nikki.

Vince started singing.

_“She's got an alligator bag_

_Top hat to match_

_Dressed in black on black_

_She's got a Filipino girlie_

_She claims is her friend_

_I tell you, boys_

_You’ve just got to laugh_

_Now, I used to call her Cindy_

_She changed her name to Sin_

_I guess that's the name of her game_

_Yeah, I really used to love her_

_Then the kitty she discovered_

_It's got to be a sexual thing_

_Now, all around the world_

_Girls will be girls_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ situation_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ ball and chain_

_I say_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no!”_

“Better.” Nikki said.

_“Introduced me to her lover_

_In a cellophane dress_

_Then they bid me a sweet farewell_

_Last time I saw them_

_They were kissing so softly_

_To the sound of wedding bells_

_Well, all around the world_

_Girls will be girls_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ situation_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ ball and chain_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ situation_

_Every day_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ ball and chain_

_I say_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no!”_

“Go, Vinnie!” Tommy cheered, putting his hands in the air and extending his pinky and index fingers while holding his middle and ring fingers down with his thumbs.

Vince smirked and put his middle finger in the air. Nikki and Tommy laughed.

_“It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ situation_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ ball and chain_

_Now, don't you know_

_Girl, it's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ situation_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ ball and chain_

_You know we’ve just got to say_

_All around the world_

_Girls will be girls_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ situation_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ ball and chain_

_I tell you, girl_

_It’s the same ol’_

_Same ol’ situation_

_It's the same ol’_

_Same ol’ ball and chain_

_Yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_Yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah!”_

Dr. Feelgood was Mötley Crüe’s first number one album.

They left for the Dr. Feelgood World Tour on October 5.

They traveled all over the world and performed for billions of people.

After a concert, Tommy made his way to a payphone and called Heather’s mother.

“Hey. Is Heather around?” Tommy asked.

“No, Tommy. I’m sorry. She got your last…”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Tommy hung up.

**A few days later**

Nikki, Tommy, Mick, and Vince were onstage. Vince was singing Kickstart My Heart.

_"When I get high_

_I get high on speed_

_Top fuel funny car's_

_A drug for me_

_My heart, my heart_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Always got the cops_

_Coming after me_

_Custom built bike doing 103_

_My heart, my heart_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Ooh, are you ready, girls?_

_Ooh, are you ready now?_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Give it a start_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Baby_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Baby!_

_Yeah!_

_Skydive naked_

_From an aeroplane_

_Or a lady with a_

_Body from outer space_

_My heart, my heart_

_Kickstart my heart!_

_Say_

_I got trouble_

_Trouble in my eyes_

_I'm just looking for another good time_

_My heart, my heart_

_Kickstart my heart!_

_Yeah, are you ready, girls?_

_Yeah, are you ready now?_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Give it a start_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Baby!_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Baby!_

_Ooh_

_Kickstart my heart_

_When we started this band_

_All we needed, needed was a laugh_

_Years gone by_

_I'd say we've kicked some ass_

_When I'm enraged_

_Or hitting the stage_

_Adrenaline rushing_

_Through my veins_

_And I'd say we're still kicking ass_

_I say_

_Ooh_

_Ah_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_And to think_

_We did all of this to rock_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Give it a start_

_Whoa_

_Yeah!_

_B-b-b-b-b-b-baby!_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_Whoa_

_Yeah!_

_Baby!_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Baby!_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Okay, everybody, let's rock the house!"_

The instruments faded out. The crowd cheered.

A few days later, Vince made his way to a payphone and called Sharise.

“Hello?” Sharise asked.

"Sharise, where's Skylar? Is she already in bed? Can I talk to her?” Vince asked.

“No. It’s 3 a.m. here.” Sharise told him.

“Tell her I love her, then.”

“Call her tomorrow and tell her yourself.” Sharise hung up.

**A few days later**

Nikki, Mick, and Vince were at a strip club.

A half-naked waitress came over with a plate full of shots.

“Lemon drop?" She asked.

“No, thank you. Just some more waters.” Nikki said.

Vince sighed as he put his glass down.

“This is great,” Vince mumbled.

"They're keeping us on the road. Fifteen new days in Canada." Nikki said.

"I haven't seen anything about any new dates." Vince said.

"Check your itinerary, man.” Nikki told him.

Vince was angry. “I would, but apparently, somebody doesn't think it's important to let the lead singer know what the fuck is going on here.”

"Guys, I fucked up.” Tommy said, taking a seat next to Mick. "Heather's being all weird and distant, and I drank."

Nikki looked disappointed.

"Well, a little. I had one shot. I'm sorry."

“I'm gonna have a fucking cocktail too. What are you gonna do about it, Nikki?" Vince snapped.

"Everybody falls off the wagon once in a while."

"Oh, fuck you, Sixx. Fuck off! Fuck the rest of this tour,” Vince said angrily.

“It is the No Fucking Fun Tour, and I am sick and tired of not having any fucking fun." Vince got up from the table and was about to walk away, but Nikki stood up and grabbed his arm.

“Hey, we're not done.” Nikki told Vince.

Vince pulled out of Nikki’s grasp. “We fucking are, dude.”

“Oh, and by the way…” Vince grabbed a glass off of the waitress’ tray and held it in front of Nikki’s face. "Here's to your sober band." He gulped down the alcohol and dropped the glass, causing it to break.

“Get me that itinerary, bass player." Vince walked away.

Nikki shook her head as she walked back to the table.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dr. Feelgood World Tour ended on August 5, 1990.

Vince discovered that Sharise and Skylar had left him, causing him to miss several rehearsals.

In September of 1990, Nikki met and started dating a man named William Lockwood. He was the same age as her. She learned that he had a brother who was four years older than him, that their mother and father died in a car accident in June of 1985, that their mother’s parents died of lung cancer in March of 1986, and that their father’s parents died in a car accident in July of 1987.

**November 1990**

Nikki and Will entered the diner Nikki met Tommy in. Will’s family and friends were sitting at a table near the back. They made their way over to them.

Will introduced Nikki to his brother. “Nikki, this is my brother, Henry Lockwood. Henry, this is my girlfriend, Nikki.”

Will was tall with short, straight brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He had a hint of stubble. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around his waist.

Henry smiled. “Hi.”

Henry was tall with short, straight brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He had a hint of stubble. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing an unbuttoned dark blue denim jacket, a white t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around his waist. A silver wedding ring was on his left hand.

Nikki smiled. “Hi.”

Nikki’s straight black hair was parted in the middle and reached her chest. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Will introduced Nikki to Henry’s wife. “This is Henry’s wife, Ruth Lockwood.”

Ruth smiled. “Hi.”

Ruth was tall and slender with fair skin and brown eyes. Her straight brown hair was parted in the middle and reached her chest. She was wearing black ankle-length leather boots and a black long-sleeved button down shirt tucked into dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. A silver wedding ring was on her left hand. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Nikki smiled. “Hi.”

Will introduced Nikki to the little boy that was sitting next to Ruth. “This is Henry and Ruth’s son, Joshua Lockwood. He’s 4 years old.”

Joshua had short, straight brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes.

Joshua smiled. “Hi.”

Nikki smiled. “Hi.”

Will introduced Nikki to his friend, Anthony Smith. “This is my friend, Anthony Smith.”

“Call me Tony.” Anthony said.

Anthony was tall with short, straight brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He was clean-shaven. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around his waist. A silver wedding ring was on his left hand.

Nikki smiled. “Hi.”

Will introduced Nikki to Tony’s wife. “This is Tony’s wife, Cheryl Smith.” 

Cheryl smiled. “Hi.”

Cheryl was tall and slender with fair skin and blue eyes. Her straight blonde hair reached a few inches below her shoulders. Wispy, eye-grazing bangs went straight across her forehead. She was wearing black ankle-length leather boots and a black long-sleeved button down shirt tucked into dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. A silver wedding ring was on her left hand. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Will introduced Nikki to the little girl that was sitting next to Cheryl. “This is Tony and Cheryl’s daughter, Erica Smith. She’s 3 years old.”

Erica had fair skin, blue eyes, and straight brown hair that was parted in the middle and reached her ears.

Erica smiled. “Hi.”

Nikki smiled. “Hi.”

Will introduced Nikki to his friend, Robert Miller. “This is my friend, Robert Miller.”

Robert was tall with short, straight blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He had a hint of stubble. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing an unbuttoned long-sleeved red and black plaid flannel shirt over a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around his waist. A silver wedding ring was on his left hand.

“Call me Rob.” Robert said.

Nikki smiled. “Hi.”

Will introduced Nikki to Robert’s wife. “This is Rob’s wife, Nancy Miller.”

Nancy smiled. “Hi.”

Nancy was tall and slender with fair skin and brown eyes. Her straight brown hair was parted in the middle and reached her chest. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. A silver wedding ring was on her left hand. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Nikki smiled. “Hi.”

Will introduced Nikki to the little boy that was sitting next to Nancy. “This is Rob and Nancy’s son, Christopher Miller. He’s 2 years old.”

Christopher had fair skin, brown eyes, and short, straight brown hair.

Christopher smiled. “Hi.”

Nikki smiled. “Hi.”

After ordering and paying for their food, everyone left the diner.

Will proposed to Nikki in February of 1991. He moved out of his apartment in San Francisco and into her mansion in Van Nuys.

Will and Nikki’s wedding was held at L.A.'s Trinity Baptist Church at 1:30 p.m. on Saturday, June 8, 1991. Tony and Rob were Will’s groomsmen. Henry was Will’s best man. Cheryl and Nancy were Nikki’s bridesmaids. When Nancy walked down the aisle, she held Christopher on her shoulder. Ruth was Nikki’s matron of honour. Joshua was the ring bearer. Erica was the flower girl. Mick walked Nikki down the aisle. Tommy sat next to Heather and Vince.

“Big smiles.” The wedding photographer told Will and Nikki.

Will and Nikki smiled.

His camera went off.

Will was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes with black laces. A silver chain was hanging around his neck. On it hung his silver wedding ring.

Nikki was wearing white high-heeled pumps and a floor-length white dress with a lace overlay on the bodice and a sweetheart neckline that turned into off-the-shoulder sleeves. The neckline showed a hint of cleavage. Her rose tattoo was on full display. A silver chain was hanging around her neck. On it hung her silver wedding ring. She had a bouquet of red roses in her hands. Her straight black hair was gathered at the right side of her head in a braid. A thin white lace-trimmed headband rested on top of her head. It was attached to a white lace-trimmed veil. The veil draped all the way to the floor and spread out a few inches behind her dress. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

The photographer took a picture of Will, Henry, Ruth, Joshua, Tony, Cheryl, Erica, Rob, Nancy, and Christopher.

The photographer took a picture of Nikki, Tommy, Heather, Mick, and Vince.

Will and Nikki had decided to honeymoon in Barcelona, Spain. They took a flight to Barcelona the day after the wedding.

**Will and Nikki’s hotel room**

**Hotel HCC Regente**

Will and Nikki woke up at 10:00 one morning. They were sweaty and stinky and needed to shower.

Will and Nikki entered the bathroom and took their clothes off. Nikki pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower. Will followed her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall and kissing her neck. He felt the steam and water pelting him in the back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a low moan as he penetrated her.

When Will and Nikki were done having sex, they washed each other’s hair and bodies.

A few days after Will and Nikki returned to Van Nuys, Nikki got pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl on July 18, 1992.

Will and Nikki named their daughter Hayden Delilah Lockwood. She had fair skin, green eyes, and short, straight brown hair.

**September 10, 1992**

Nikki, Tommy, and Mick were in the studio.

Nikki called Vince. He didn’t answer. She slammed the phone down.

Tommy left his drum kit.

“I’m telling you guys, everything is fucking upside down and flip-flopping. And while we're waiting for our lead singer to get his head out of his ass, we're getting left in the dust. I'm just saying, bands replace their front man and it still works. Van Halen...”

Nikki interrupted Tommy. “I know Van Halen did it. You say that every single time Vince misses a rehearsal.”

“Well? Mick?" Tommy asked.

"Shut it.” Mick snapped. "Where is this asshole? Every second that goes by, I feel another bone rotting from this fucking disease. Call him again."

Nikki called Vince again. He didn’t answer.

Nikki sent Vince a fax saying “Get your ass over here now!”

Vince walked into the studio, slamming the door behind him. "Someone wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

“Let's save us all some time, especially yours, Vince, as it's clearly more valuable than ours!" Nikki yelled.

Nikki’s straight black hair was parted in the middle and reached her chest. She was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. A silver chain was hanging around her neck. On it hung her silver wedding ring. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

"You’d better tell me what the fuck is going on.” Vince told Nikki.

“What's going on is that we're down here, and we're working, and we wanna be here, but we are tired of forcing you to be here with us.” Nikki said.

"Maybe I'd come here more if I liked the material.” Vince said.

"Maybe you'd like the material if you were making it with us instead of staring at your fucking watch!" Tommy yelled.

"I'm staring at my watch because this album is fucking stupid! You know what? Fuck all of you. I’m done. Fuck this. I quit." Vince said.

"Good, 'cause you're fucking fired!" Nikki yelled.

"I quit already, bitch.” Vince said.

Vince walked out of the studio. Nikki slammed the door behind him.

**1993**

"Maybe it's time for someone to try out some beets," Will said as he shuffled through the jars of baby food in the grocery bags.

Nikki buckled Hayden into her high chair and slid the tray into place.

Will grabbed a jar of baby food.

Will was wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black Converse high-top sneakers with white laces. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around his waist. A silver chain was hanging around his neck. On it hung his silver wedding ring.

Will twisted the lid off of the jar. He took a big spoonful of the purple mush and popped it into Hayden’s mouth.

Hayden’s face squished, and she looked like Will just fed her rotten lemons.

"I don't think she likes it." Nikki said.

Nikki’s straight black hair was parted in the middle and reached her chest. She was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. A silver chain was hanging around her neck. On it hung her silver wedding ring. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Nikki laughed when the 7 month old whimpered and gave Will a look that read "why would you do that to me?"

**1994**

Vince was at a bar.

“It might look like a new Mötley Crüe, but they promise it's the same ol' situation. In their first interview with their new singer, John Corabi, they give us a glimpse inside all the sex, drugs, and rock n’ roll. So, what can we expect in this new era without Vince Neil?” The woman on the TV asked.

Nikki was sitting in between Tommy and John.

“Well, we had four ingredients, and we took one fourth out and put a stronger fourth in.” Nikki said.

“It's just better. Better, faster, louder.” Tommy said.

“Yeah, it's about now. It's not about then, you know,” Nikki said. “You can’t live in the past.”

Nikki was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. A silver chain was hanging around her neck. On it hung her silver wedding ring. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

The bartender turned the TV off and refilled Vince’s glass.

“Man, they suck without you.” He said.

Sharise called Vince.

Vince answered his phone. “Hello?”

“You’ve gotta get to the hospital.”

Vince arrived at the hospital. “What’s going on?”

Sharise was crying. “Remember how she had the flu? I thought she had the flu again, so I kept her home from preschool. All of a sudden, she doubled over in pain and couldn’t walk. The doctors thought her appendix had ruptured, but it hadn’t. She...She has cancer.”

“Oh, my God,” Vince mumbled.

Vince started crying.

A few days later, Vince arrived at the hospital and walked into Skylar’s room.

“I don't like it here, Daddy. Make it go away.”

Vince stroked Skylar’s hair. “I know, sweetheart. You're just gonna be here just a little while longer, okay?”

“But why?” Skylar asked.

“Well, you see, sweetheart, you have something growing in your tummy.”

“Like when Mommy had me growing in her tummy?” Skylar asked.

“No, honey. It's more like a flower, but it's a type of flower that's not supposed to be in here, so the doctors are gonna make you sleep just a little bit while they do an operation. After the doctor takes the flower out…”

Skylar looked at Vince with tears in her eyes. “I can go home?”

“Yeah.”

**A few days later**

Nikki, Tommy, and Mick peered through the curtains. The crowd was a lot smaller than it used to be. Some people were holding up signs saying “Bring back Vince!”

Tom came around the corner. He looked at them and crossed his arms.

"You got something to say?" Nikki asked.

Nikki was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket, a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. A silver chain was hanging around her neck. On it hung her silver wedding ring. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

"Well, I just didn't think it would end this way, with some other dude singing your songs." Tom said.

"You mean Elektra's songs?" Nikki asked.

“You're never gonna live up to this deal. You know that, right?" Tom asked.

"Then how about you give us back the rights to our music and we'll call it even?" Nikki muttered.

"What are you even asking? You want me to give you back your music instead of the money we owe you?" Tom asked.

Nikki nodded.

"The Beatles don't even own the rights to their music." Tom said.

"Well, they should, and so should Mötley Crüe."

**A few days later**

Skylar was tossing and turning in bed.

Vince stroked her hair. “It's okay. Hey. It's okay. Daddy’s right here, baby.”

“Daddy, don't let them cut me again.”

"I'm not gonna let them cut you, okay? We're gonna go home soon. Real soon.” Vince said.

Three days later, Skylar died.

Vince looked at Skylar's body as Sharise cried on the bedside.

Two weeks later, Tommy was caught having an affair with a porn star, and Heather divorced him.

A few days later, Nikki met up with Tom at the Rainbow Bar and Grill.

“I can't believe you wanted to meet here.” Tom said.

“Seemed appropriate.” Nikki said.

Nikki was wearing a grey tank top underneath an unbuttoned red and grey plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. A silver chain was hanging around her neck. On it hung her silver wedding ring. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

"I mean, Tommy and Vince got their dicks sucked at this table, for Christ's sake.” Tom said.

Nikki chuckled. "Not anymore, Tom. Not anymore."

"The label's fed up with you.” Tom said, sliding a folder across the table. "They're dropping you. You convinced them to give you back the rights to your music, so you own it all now. It's what you wanted, right?"

"Yep." Nikki said.

"We had a pretty good ride, but I liked it better with Vince.” Tom said.

“So did I.” Nikki said.

**A few days later**

Nikki was at a graveyard with her half brother, Rodney Feranna, Will, and Hayden. Will was holding Hayden on his shoulder.

“You're really Francine Feranna? This is way too trippy. You're Nikki Lockwood. I grew up on Mötley Crüe. I mean, I got laid for the first time to Home Sweet Home. You guys still play?” Rodney asked.

“Yeah, man. Glad you dig the band.” Nikki said.

They stood in front of Frank’s grave.

“So, this is our father.” Nikki said.

“Yep. He had a heart attack on Christmas Day. He was an asshole. You're lucky you never knew him.” Rodney said.

Nikki patted Rodney’s back.

Nikki and Will left the graveyard.

Nikki spent her whole life chasing ghosts, looking for something she could never find. And here it was right in front of her the whole time…And up on stage with her every night.

The next day, Nikki arrived at Tommy’s mansion in Los Angeles and knocked on the door.

Tommy opened the door. He was smoking a cigarette.

“Hey.” He greeted.

“What I did at your wedding…I didn't…Know how to do that. How to be there.” Nikki said.

Nikki was wearing a grey tank top underneath an unbuttoned red and grey plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. A silver chain was hanging around her neck. On it hung her silver wedding ring. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

“What’s up, Nikki?”

“I was really fucking selfish, and I shit on something that was important to you, and I am really sorry.” Nikki said.

“I know you pretty well, Lockwood, so I kinda get it. And it's okay.” Tommy said.

Tommy finished smoking and put his cigarette in the trash can.

“But can you say that last part one more time for me?” Tommy asked jokingly.

“Don't push it, T-Bone.” Nikki told him.

“Come in, dude.”

Nikki walked through the door.

“I heard you and Heather broke up.” Nikki said.

“Yeah. I think she's gonna end up being the one that got away.” Tommy said.

“I'm sorry, man.”

Tommy laughed. “I knew I'd get you to say it again!”

Nikki slapped his shoulder. “Fuck you.”

“All right, we're going on a mission.” Nikki told him.

Nikki and Tommy stood outside the hospital and saw a nurse pushing Mick’s wheelchair.

"Filthy fuckers," Mick muttered.

Nikki and Tommy walked toward him.

Tommy smiled. "How's that new hip, dude? Feel like the Terminator now or some shit?"

"Touch the chair and I'll terminate you, drummer." Mick said.

"Ready for this, Mick?" Nikki asked.

"Thank you," Mick whispered to the nurse.

Mick started to get out of the wheelchair.

Tommy tried to help Mick, but he put his hand up, signaling him not to.

“Stop looking at me like that. Let's go get our fucking singer back already."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Tommy patted Mick on the back.

Mick winced. "God damn it.”

Nikki, Tommy, and Mick walked into a bar and saw Vince sitting behind the counter and drinking a glass of Jack Daniel’s.

Nikki sat next to Vince. “Hey, man. Let’s talk.”

Tommy sat next to Nikki.

Mick sat next to Tommy.

“After what happened with Razzle, I was scared that I was losing you, Tommy, and Mick. The three of you, Will, Hayden, Henry, Ruth, and Joshua are the only family that I’ve ever known. You’re the only thing that matters to me. I don't give a shit if Mötley Crüe never plays another note. All I want is my brother back.” Nikki told Vince.

"We love you, Vin. Okay, fuck, I love you.” Tommy said.

“I am so sorry about Skylar, man.” Nikki said.

Vince started crying. “It's against the laws, dude. It's against the fucking rules of the universe."

Mick wrapped his arm around Vince. “Hey.”

Nikki and Tommy wrapped their arms around Vince.

“We’ve got you, buddy. We’ve got you.” Nikki said.

**A few days later**

Mötley Crüe’s new manager knocked on the doors of Nikki, Mick, Vince, and Tommy’s dressing rooms.

“Guys, it’s showtime. Let’s go.” He told them.

Nikki exited her dressing room and walked down the hallway.

Nikki was wearing an unbuttoned black blazer with silver studs on the collar, a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans with slim, straight legs, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Mick exited his dressing room and walked beside Nikki.

Vince and Tommy exited their dressing rooms and walked behind Nikki and Mick.

As the four of them got closer to the stage, Vince wrapped his arms around Nikki and Mick's shoulders. Tommy wrapped his arms around Vince, Nikki, and Mick's shoulders and jumped up, making them laugh.

Tommy, Vince, Nikki, and Mick let go of each other and started walking up the stairs leading to the stage. The crowd cheered when they reached the top of the stairs.

THE END


End file.
